The truth always surfaces
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Secuela de Draco's secret. Harry no tiene idea alguna de lo que Draco hizo con él y el rubio no quiere confesar. Sin embargo, un descubrimiento fuerza a Draco a admitir lo que ha hecho. ¿Harry podrá perdonarlo alguna vez? Traducción autorizada por FanofBellaandEdward.
1. Capítulo 1

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Harry no tiene idea alguna de lo que Draco hizo con él y el rubio no quiere confesar. Sin embargo, un descubrimiento fuerza a Draco a admitir lo que ha hecho. ¿Harry podrá perdonarlo alguna vez?

**Advertencia 1: **m-preg, AU, slash.

**Advertencia 2: **Esto es una secuela larga de _Draco's secret _y hay que leerlo primero para saber de qué trata y la encontraréis en el perfil de LoversByHaters.

**Traducción conjunta entre: **LoversByHaters y DarkPotterMalfoy.

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Los ojos grises se abrieron lentamente y miraron a su alrededor, deteniéndose al ver a un muchacho de pelo negro durmiendo pacíficamente.

Draco sonrió con ternura y con sus pálido dedo recorrió la mejilla de Harry, maravillándose ante la suavidad de la misma. Harry estaba tan guapo bajo el sol de la mañana.

Draco sabía que una vez que Harry se despertara, su sueño se haría trizas. Harry no recordaría nada de lo acaecido la noche anterior. No recordaría sus besos, ni sus roces ni que había hecho el amor con él. Todo lo que Harry recordaría sería que estaban hablando y se habían quedado dormidos juntos. Nada más.

Draco decidió no llorar; sabía las consecuencias de sus acciones y tendría que vivir con ellas. Podía hacer esto. Todavía tenía a Harry como amigo y tenía el recuerdo de su amor, eso sería suficiente para el resto de su vida.

Unos sorprendentes ojos verde esmeralda lo miraron soñoliento.

—Buenos días, dormilón—se obligó a sonreír Draco. _Actúa como si nada. Puedes hacerlo._

Harry bostezó poniéndose una mano en la boca.

—Buenos días, Dray. ¿Qué hora es?

Draco miró el reloj, que estaba colgado en la pared.

—Son las 8.30.

—Entonces, es hora de levantarse—murmuró Harry, sentándose—. ¿Te quedas a desayunar?

Draco asintió.

—Si no te importa.

Harry sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no me importa. Puedes darte una ducha mientras pedirle el desayuno.

Draco se levantó y comentó:

—Sabes que podrías llamar a un elfo doméstico y pedirle que te haga el desayuno, ¿verdad?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero hacerlo por mí mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes quejas sobre mi comida?

—¡Merlín, no! No me atrevería a insultar a tu comida—sonrió Draco—. Quiero decir que puedo comérmela sin sufrir una intoxicación alimentaria, ya que lo qué haces es comestible, al menos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor, para, me estas abrumando con tus elogios—sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Draco rió y fue al cuarto de baño. Puesto que él frecuentemente se quedaba con frecuencia, su champú favorito le esperaba en el lavabo, junto con las cosas de Harry. Dobló el pijama y lo colocó sobre una mesita junto la pila. Cogió su champú, una toalla y se metió en la ducha. Draco se estremeció cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con su cuerpo antes de que se calentase. Distraídamente se enjabonó y lavó su pelo antes de enjuagarse.

Recordó todo lo que había sucedido desde ayer. Había finalizado la poción, había drogado a su amigo con ella, se había acostado con él y Harry no recordaba nada. Merlín, era un imbécil. Draco apoyó la cabeza contra las blancas baldosas y cerró los ojos. Si Harry descubría lo que había hecho, lo perdería… y se lo merecería. Se había aprovechado de su mejor amigo, el que confiaba en él. Era el más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

Por un momento, pensó en decirle a Harry la verdad. Eso aliviaría algo de su culpa. Esa horrible sensación no desaparecería por completo, pero disminuiría un poco si contaba la verdad. Sin embargo, su cobardía se lo impiedía. No quería perder a Harry. Le quería. Tenía miedo de perderlo. No podía perderlo. Si tenía que mentir, entonces que así sea.

Draco suspiró y salió de la ducha. Se secó y se vistió con la ropa que usó ayer. Había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para recoger la ropa que había en la sala de estar. Sería difícil explicar por qué sus ropas estaban arrojadas por el suelo.

Se dirigió a la cocina, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

—Harry, ¿qué piensas de…

Harry estaba apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina y otro chico con el pelo castaño un poco más alto que Harry, tenía sus brazos alrededor del moreno y le besaba. Se separaron cuando escucharon a Draco.

Harry se sonrojó y se alejó del otro chico y se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh, ey. Draco, no sabía que ya te habías duchado. Bien, eh, creo que debo presentaros, ¿verdad?—se echó a reír nerviosamente—. Merlín, esto es incómodo. Draco, este es Marc, mi novio. Marc, mi mejor amigo, Draco.

Marc sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Buenos días, Draco. Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti. Cosas buenas, te lo aseguro—rió por lo bajo.

—Es curioso, Harry nunca te había mencionado antes—respondió con frialdad Draco, sin estrechar la mano que le ofrecía.

—Draco…—dijo en advertencia Harry. Realmente no quería una pelea entre su mejor amigo y su novio. De acuerdo, admitía que tenía que haberle dicho a Draco que era gay y que tenía novio. El problema era que nunca parecía ser el momento indicado. Había tratado de adivinar cómo reaccionaría Draco al saber que él era gay, pero se asustó ante las posibles reacciones. Los únicos que sabían que era gay, eran Sirius y Remus.

Marc y él llevaban saliendo tres meses. Un día después de que las clases finalizases, Harry caminaba a su habitación con la nariz metida en un libro que Remus le había prestado. Estaba tan absorto en él que no vio a alguien caminando en su dirección. Como resultado, chocó con una persona y su libro cayó.

* * *

_Flashback_.

—Lo siento mucho. No estaba prestando atención. ¿Estás bien?—se disculpó Harry y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Supongo que yo tampoco estaba prestando atención—se echó a reír el muchacho.

Harry lo miró y se quedó petrificado en su sitio. Delante de él, había un muchacho un poco más alto que él. Tenía el pelo castaño despeinado y unos ojos azules que le daban un aire rebelde. La comisura de su boca se alzó, mostrando una ladeada sonrisa. Su suéter azul se había subido un poco, mostrando un estómago musculoso. Sus pantalones negros mostraban unas piernas delgadas y largas. En conjunto, Harry llegó a una conclusión: ese chico era excitante. El sonrojo de Harry se intensificó y bajó la mirada al suelo. ¿Por qué no quedó sin saber su orientación sexual?

—Me llamo Marc Liander—se presentó el muchacho y le ofreció su mano a Harry.

Harry se estremeció y se echó a reír torpemente.

—Bueno, ya conoces mi nombre. Harry Potter. Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente—se rió entre dientes Marc. Se agachó y recogió el libro de Harry—. Creo que esto te pertenece, ¿verdad?

—Sí, gracias—sonrió Harry y cogió su libro de nuevo.

—Bueno, le he prometido a un amigo encontrarme con él en la biblioteca para estudiar, así que supongo que es hora de irme. No quiero que se vuelva loco—se rió Marc.

—Sí, diviértete estudiando—rió entre dientes Harry.

—Lo intentaré—le guiñó Marc un ojo y con gesto de despedida con la mano, se alejó.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó aturdido, incapaz de creer que un chico tan excitante le hubiese hablado, antes de recordad que tenía que volver a su habitación ya que Draco lo esperaba allí.

Harry se siguió tropezando con Marc unas cuantas veces más, hasta que empezaron a pasar más rato juntos. Luego, el día de San Valentín, para asombro de Harry, Marc le pidió una cita. No se hubiese esperado jamás que Marc fuese gay – pero ¿quién iba a quejarse? –. Tuvieron una cena tranquila en el nuevo restaurante de Hogsmeade y cuando ambos regresaron al castillo, Marc besó a Harry suavemente en los labios delante del retrato antes de irse esa noche. Dos días después, le había pedido al moreno que fuese su novio, a lo que Harry aceptó alegremente. Harry no encontraba el momento adecuado para decirle a Draco sobre su relación o sobre su orientación sexual.

_Fin Flashback._

* * *

—No importa, Harry. No me siento ofendido—le tranquilizó Marc. Los miró a ambos—. ¿Sabes qué? Te dejaré hablar con tu amigo y estaré de regreso más tarde para nuestra cita—sugirió y le dio un dulce beso a Harry en los labios.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó suavemente Harry.

Marc asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Por supuesto, sólo avísame cuando hayas acabado—asintió con la cabeza hacia Draco—. Adiós, Draco.

Draco únicamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando escucharon cerrarse el cuadro, Harry respiró hondo.

—¿Quieres un café?—le preguntó indiferente, intentando pensar en una forma de explicar todo eso.

Draco se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y asintió.

Un minuto más tarde, Harry se sentó frente al muchacho rubio y le dio una taza de café.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con el tipo ese?—preguntó molesto Draco. Y pensar que Harry era gay - ¡había tenido la oportunidad de confesarse hace meses! ¡Podría haber tenido una oportunidad con él! - . Pero en lugar de eso, algún idiota había sido más rápido que él y le había arrebatado a Harry. ¡Merlín cómo le molestaba!

—Desde el día de San Valentín—murmuró Harry, calentándose las manos con la caliente taza de café.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Harry llevaba cuatro meses con él? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? Pasaba mucho tiempo con Harry, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que pudiera estar interesado en alguien. ¿Qué más se había perdido? De golpe se congeló. Espera un minuto. Harry llevaba con Marc cuatro meses, ¿hasta dónde habían llegado? ¿Podría ser que Harry no fuese virgen antes de que Draco se acostase con él la noche anterior? Lo sintió como una bofetada en la cara.

—Oh, bueno, eso es mucho tiempo—comentó distraídamente Draco, tratando de averiguar por qué le molestaba el que Harry no fuese virgen. Incluso era mejor que no hubiese sido virgen, ya que eso significaba que Draco no le había arrebatado su virginidad sin su consentimiento.

—Sí, siento no habértelo dicho antes. Tenía… miedo de que no quisieras ser mi amigo—masculló avergonzado Harry.

Draco lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer ser tu amigo? No me importa que seas gay—_Diablos, yo también lo soy_, añadió Draco mentalmente—. Yo sólo hubiese querido que me lo dijeses antes, para así no sorprenderme al verlo aquí.

—¿No estás disgustado por el hecho de que sea gay?—preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—Por supuesto que no. Sería muy hipócrita por mi parte estar disgustado al ser yo gay—respondió secamente Draco.

Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

—¿También eres gay? No lo sabía—dijo sorprendido.

—Sí, bueno, no es algo de lo que hablas al ser un Slytherin—murmuró Draco.

Harry afirmó en comprensión.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, ambos chicos asumiendo la sorprendente información y – en caso de Draco – superando no haber tenido su oportunidad con Harry antes.

—Espero que por su bien te esté tratando bien—comentó Draco despreocupado, pero Harry notó la amenaza oculta en su voz. Si Harry decía que no, Marc tendría un día muy desagradable.

—Él es maravilloso. No se puede pedir un novio mejor—sonrió Harry y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—¿Y también es maravilloso en la cama?—sonrió Draco. Si Harry respondía con sinceridad, sabría si Harry era virgen o no. Por supuesto, si Harry lo hubiese sido, él se sentiría tremendamente culpable por robarle su primera vez. De todos modos, él aún era un imbécil.

Harry casi se ahoga con su café. Tosió duramente y su cara se puso roja por la falta de oxígeno.

—¿Qué? No sé—espetó a la defensiva.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco. Por lo tanto, Harry había sido virgen. Mierda. Harry tenía novio y Draco era el que le había robado su primera vez, que tenía que haber sido perfecta. Con suerte, Marc nunca se enteraría de lo que había hecho con Harry. Estaría jodido entonces.

Antes de que Harry pudiera notar su sorpresa, su rostro formó una mirada burlona.

—¿Vas a decirme que aún no te lo has follado?

Harry se puso rojo ante la grosera pregunta.

—No, no lo he hecho. Y probablemente sería al revés—murmuró al final. Así que en el fondo había admitido que era pasivo; ¡no era nada de lo que avergonzarse! No sabía cómo se sentiría, el tener relaciones sexuales, pero no podía verse follándose a Marc.

Los ojos grises brillaron y Harry gimió para sí. _¡No tenía que haber admitido eso último!_

—Así que eres el pasivo, eh. Es bueno saberlo—bromeó Draco.

—¡Cállate!—gritó avergonzado Draco.

—Ey, no tienes que avergonzarte de eso. Eres lo suficientemente mono como para ser el pasivo—se encogió de hombros Draco divertido.

Un golpe en el hombro le hizo gemir y se frotó la zona afectada.

—Si me llamas mono otra vez más, haré que caigas desde la torre de Astronomía. ¿Me entiendes?—amenazó Harry. Odiaba cuando la gente lo llamaba así. _Tenía dieciséis (casi diecisiete) años, ¡por el amor a Merlín!_

—Oh, estoy tan asustado ahora mismo—se rió Draco.

Harry gruñó y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Draco gritó de nuevo.

—Está bien, te prometo que me comportaré.

—Bien—asintió satisfecho Harry.

—De todos modos, si no folláis, ¿qué hacéis cuando estáis juntos?—preguntó Draco curioso.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes, nunca me he dado cuenta de lo pervertido que eres realmente. Hablamos, nos abrazamos, nos besamos… ya sabes, todas esas cosas que hacen las demás parejas.

Draco tatareó como respuesta. Realmente le dolía es que Harry estuviese fuera de su alcance. Siempre había la posibilidad de que Harry rompiese con Marc, pero probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que eso sucediese. Si sucedía del todo.

Draco supuso que la única manera de que Harry rompiese con Marc era si él lo pillaba siéndole infiel. Desafortunadamente para Draco, Marc no era un astuto Slytherin, pero era un honesto Ravenclaw. Marc probablemente dejaría a Harry si sabía que éste lo estaba engañando, pero de nuevo, nunca iba a pasar, porque Harry no era así. Él nunca haría daño de esa forma. Draco pensó brevemente en dejar que Marc supiese que él se había acostado con Harry y enseñarle sus recuerdos, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Harry nunca le hablaría de nuevo si hiciese algo así. Y su padrino probablemente lo mataría por acostarse con su ahijado – no es que Draco se opusiese a ello –.

Draco suspiró para sus adentros cuando Marc volvió a aparecer de nuevo en la habitación dispuesto a llevarse a Harry a la cita. Sería difícil, pero supuso que sólo tendría que esperar hasta que sucediese algo que causase una ruptura entre los dos tortolitos. Y cuando eso sucediese, Draco estaría en primera fila para ocupar el lugar de Marc – y haría lo imposible para mantenerlo junto a él –.

Por desgracia para el rubio Slytherin, las cosas no serían tan sencillas para él. Era algo que descubriría en unos pocos meses.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Harry no tiene idea alguna de lo que Draco hizo con él y el rubio no quiere confesar. Sin embargo, un descubrimiento fuerza a Draco a admitir lo que ha hecho. ¿Harry podrá perdonarlo alguna vez?

**Traducción conjunta entre: **LoversByHaters y DarkPotterMalfoy.

**Traductora: **LoversByHaters.

* * *

**Gracias por esos 6 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos vía PM.**

* * *

**Advertencia importantísima. **No voy a publicar en vacaciones de Navidad, necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar las pilas. Así que el último día que publicaré será el 23/12/1012 y volveré a hacerlo el 13/01/2013. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras para Draco. Ahora que estaba enterado de la relación de Harry, éste no veía la necesidad de mantener a los dos chicos separados y a menudo organizaba excursiones para los tres. Regularmente, Draco encontraba a Marc sentado en la sala de estar de Harry y tenía que contenerse para no hechizar al Ravenclaw. Intentaba encontrar malos atributos en el muchacho, pero era bastante irritante, no podía encontrar ninguno. Parecía el novio perfecto y eso era algo que Draco no creía. Todos tenían defecto; era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que descubriera los defectos de Marc. Y entonces haría... ¿Qué haría? Eso era algo que no había resuelto todavía.

La semana antes de su graduación, Draco y Harry eran los únicos que se encontraban en la sala de estar del moreno. Era un hecho poco frecuente para Draco el tener a Harry sólo para él, y disfrutaba cada minuto de ello.

— ¿Cómo te han ido los exámenes? —preguntó Draco curioso.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Creo que lo hice bien. Pociones fue difícil; no estoy seguro de si lo hice bien la teoría y Historia fue un completo desastre, como de costumbre.

Draco rió entre dientes, divertido.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cada examen perfecto como siempre? —bromeó Harry, sus ojos verdes brillaban.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que todo salió bien. Severus aún no me ha hechizado, así que asumo que lo hice bien en Pociones.

Harry sonrió.

—Merlín no quiera que falles en Pociones. A Marc le fue bien también, pero no está seguro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— ¿Dónde está él? —preguntó Draco cortésmente. No que le importara particularmente dónde estuviera el Ravenclaw –mientras más lejos, mejor.

—Tiene una fiesta con algunos de sus amigos —El chico moreno se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo es que no estás con él? —Le preguntó Draco y bebió un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza frío.

—Sabes que odio las fiestas, Dray —protestó Harry y metió los pies debajo de su cuerpo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Queriendo alejarse del tema Marc, preguntó:

— ¿Tienes planes para el verano?

El otro chico negó con la cabeza.

—No, aún no. Marc se va de vacaciones con su familia a Grecia las primeras tres semanas y no he escuchado a Sirius planear nada. No es que eso diga algo; es posible que la próxima semana anuncie que vamos de viaje a las Bahamas o algo así —puso los ojos en blanco—. Creo que voy a usar estas vacaciones para pensar en lo que haré ahora con mi vida.

— ¿No planeas estudiar para ser Auror? —preguntó Draco sorprendido. No habían hablado sobre sus elecciones de carrera, pero había asumido que Harry elegiría ser Auror.

Harry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—No, para ser honesto, estoy cansado se pelear contra magos tenebrosos. Un lunático tratando de apoderarse del mundo es suficiente para mí por una vida.

—Hm, no se puede discutir con eso —rió entre dientes Draco.

— ¿Tú tienes planes para el verano? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no lo sé. Madre está pensando en ir a la Costa Azul por un par de semanas para disfrutar el sol y relajarse. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que madre estará encantada por verte de nuevo y también de que la convenceré de dejar que su primo y Lupin se sumen también.

—No quiero importunar, Draco —manifestó Harry.

—Tonterías, no lo harás. De hecho, madre ya me ha hablado de cómo tengo que convencerte para que vengas con nosotros de vacaciones —sonrió Draco. Era cierto, su madre le tenía mucho cariño a Harry. Ella le veía como su segundo hijo y siempre le consentía las pocas veces que Harry había visitado la mansión.

—Bueno, unas vacaciones en la Costa Azul suenan bastante bien. Nunca he estado allí antes —murmuró Harry, sonando como si estuviera dudando.

— ¿Entonces por qué pensarlo? Sólo ven con nosotros, lo mereces —Draco le guiñó el ojo.

Harry suspiró y luego sonrió, divertido.

—Bien, supongo que tener unas vacaciones en la Costa Azul no harían daño.

Draco resopló.

— ¿Supones?

—Cállate —se echó a reír Harry y le tiró una de las almohadas que estaban en el sofá. Draco se agachó para esquivarla, antes de lanzársela de vuelta a Harry.

* * *

Una semana después, todos los de séptimo año estaban vestidos con sus túnicas formales, haciendo filas en el Gran Salón delante de sus familias, esperando por ser llamados para así poder recibir sus diplomas y reunirse con sus familias y amigos.

Harry estaba al lado de Draco. Marc estaba dos filas tras él y de vez en cuando sentía su mirada descansando en él antes de que esta se desvaneciera de nuevo.

Sus ojos verdes trataron de localizar a los dos hombres a los que ahora llamaba familia, y vio a Sirius y Remus sentados en la segunda fila de adelante, guiñándole el ojo al notar que les miraba. Harry les sonrió. No se sentía bien. Dos semanas atrás había comenzado a levantarse sintiéndose nauseabundo y muchas veces salía corriendo de la cama al baño antes de vomitar en la cama. Después de finalizar su adoración al baño, podía comer sin tener la urgencia de ir de nuevo, pero a veces –como ahora– tenía náuseas todo el día. No sabía que le sucedía. No iba a Poppy porque odiaba el hospital y estaba seguro de que no era nada serio. Tampoco le había dicho a Sirius o a Remus porque estaba seguro de que ellos le obligarían a ver a Poppy.

Suponía que era porque estaba nervioso por el hecho de que hoy se estaba graduando. Durante siete años había caminado por este castillo, ido a clases (algunas más interesantes y divertidas que otras), jugado al quidditch, había hecho amigos, perdido otros, luchado contra Voldemort y encontrado el amor. Extrañaría Hogwarts a pesar de que había tenido un buen número de momentos cercanos a la muerte mientras estudiaba allí. Aún así, era el primer lugar al que había llamado hogar.

Ya que casi tenía diecisiete y Voldemort estaba derrotado, no necesitaba regresar a casa de los Dursley, lo cual estaba bien para él.

Se había sorprendido cuando logró obtener buenas notas para todas sus asignaturas. Incluso recibió un E en Pociones. Le tomó algo de tiempo de asimilar esa poca información y buscar a Marc para besuquearlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Fue el turno de Draco de caminar hacia la profesora McGonagall y recibir su diploma. Este le sonrió a ella y luego se volteó con el diploma en su mano y se reunió con su madre, que estaba sentada junto a su primo.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi Dragón —le sonrió ella y apretó su mano.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias, madre —regresó la atención al frente y observó a Harry. Frunció el ceño al ver lo pálido que se veía y se preguntó si el chico estaba enfermo. ¿O sólo nervioso?

Harry sujetó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, para calmar su estómago antes de vomitar sobre la persona que tenía enfrente. Se mordió los labios y se concentró en inhalar y exhalar hondo y se alivió cuando las náuseas se calmaron un poco.

Su cabeza se alzó de golpe cuando McGonagall le llamó:

—Señor Harry Potter, por favor venga a recoger su diploma.

Respiró profundo y caminó hacia McGonagall.

Ella le sonrió.

—Felicitaciones, Potter. Estoy segura de que lo harás bien el resto de tu vida.

—Gracias, profesora McGonagall —susurró sonriendo y recibió el diploma con las manos pegajosas.

Fue hacia donde se encontraba su padrino y se derrumbó en la silla entre Sirius con Remus al otro lado.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Prongslet —Sirius sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza.

Como siempre, Remus dijo:

—Déjalo ir, Sirius, antes de que lo asfixies.

Sirius rió entre dientes y liberó a un Harry falto de aire. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y agitar su cabello desordenado antes de ser envuelto en un abrazo por Remus.

—Tus padres habrían estado muy orgullosos de ti —le susurró Remus al oído y Harry parpadeó para alejar algunas lágrimas.

—Gracias —respondió y Remus le sonrió antes de soltarle. Divisó a Marc sentado junto a sus padres y este le guiñó el ojo cuando le atrapó mirándole. Harry se sonrojó y volvió los ojos al frente para ver a Blaise Zabini graduándose.

Finalmente pudieron mezclarse. Muchos se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos, prometiéndose permanecer en contacto. Otras ya estaban discutiendo lo que harían ahora.

Draco vino para pararse junto a Harry.

—Finalmente nos graduamos de Hogwarts —Sonrió emocionado.

— ¿No vas a extrañar la escuela? —Preguntó Harry sonriendo.

—Tal vez un poco, pero no mucho. Especialmente no a Binns —ambos chicos rieron por lo bajo al pensar en el fantasma que enseñaba Historia de la Magia. Incluso muerto lograba succionarle la vida a la historia.

—Sirius, me estaba preguntando si te importaría unirte a mí, mi hijo y a Harry en unas vacaciones en la Costa Azul. El Señor Lupin también es bienvenido, por supuesto —habló Narcissa con calma.

Harry y Draco dirigieron la atención a sus tutores.

Sirius se frotó el cuello.

—No lo sé, Cissy. ¿Estás segura de que no te molestará?

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, con su largo cabello rubio agitándose con el movimiento antes de caer de nuevo en su espalda.

—Por supuesto que no. Si me molestara, ¿habría extendido la invitación? —levantó una pálida ceja.

—Bueno, en ese caso: no les diré que no a tales vacaciones —sonrió Sirius.

—Gracias por la proposición, Señora Malfoy —Remus sonrió con amabilidad.

Narcissa hizo un gesto con su mano.

—Oh, por favor, ya no estoy casada con Lucius, así que puedes llamarme Narcissa.

— ¿Vuelves a ser una Black de nuevo, dulce prima? —Preguntó Sirius divertido.

—Tal como está ahora, me beneficia más ser una Black que ser una Malfoy.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tu apellido ahora también es Black? —Le susurró Harry, desconcertado, a Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, mi apellido aún es Malfoy. Madre intentó cambiarlo, pero el Ministerio no quiso escuchar, diciendo que muchas propiedades y bóvedas en Gringotts estarían perdidas si yo cambiaba mi nombre a Black.

Ante la mirada confundida de Harry, explicó:

—El Ministerio le quitó a mi padre sus títulos y privilegios. Todas las bóvedas, propiedades y posesiones a nombre de los Malfoy ahora me pertenecen a mí, ya que soy el último Malfoy. Si mi nombre fuera cambiado a Black, lo perderíamos todo.

—Ah —Harry asintió en comprensión.

— ¡Oye! Eso significa que vienes de vacaciones conmigo —sonrió de repente Draco.

—No puedo esperar —le devolvió la sonrisa Harry, emocionado ante la perspectiva de pasar tiempo en la Costa Azul.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos, Narcissa? —Preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—En una semana, así tienen tiempo suficiente para hacer las maletas —respondió Narcissa sonriendo.

Draco se giró hacia Harry para decir algo, pero se congeló al ver a Marc de pie tras Harry. Entrecerró los ojos y le miró furioso.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a quien miraba Draco y sonrió cuando vio a su novio tras él.

—Marc —le saludó Harry y le dio un rápido beso en la boca.

Marc le abrazó contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué dices de dar un paseo para que podamos hablar? —sugirió.

Harry se paralizó de inmediato. Esas palabras, por lo general, no significaban nada bueno cuando estabas saliendo con alguien. ¿Ahora Marc le abandonaría?

Se giró y vio a Sirius y a Remus mirándole con curiosidad. Narcissa estaba mirando a Marc con el ceño fruncido.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

—Ehm, Marc y yo daremos un paseo.

—Bien, pero no tardes, chico. Quiero mimarte —Sirius sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Te veo luego, Draco —le sonrió al chico rubio Harry y siguió a Marc a través de las masas, dejando a Draco, enfadado atrás.

Draco apretó los puños y sus ojos grises prácticamente estaban disparando fuego,

—Dragón, ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó su madre, preocupada.

Draco respiró profundo, tembloroso.

—No, no pasa nada, madre —apenas sonrió.

—Draco, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —la voz baja y fluida de su padrino, Severus Snape, habló tras él.

Draco se dio la vuelta y asintió.

* * *

Harry siguió a Marc por el vestíbulo, hasta el primer piso. Estaban caminando lentamente y aunque Marc estaba agarrando su mano, Harry aún tenía una sensación molesta en el estómago.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Harry, limpiándose una mano pegajosa en los pantalones.

—De las vacaciones —respondió Marc, simple.

Harry le miró receloso. ¿Las vacaciones? ¿Qué pasaba con ellas?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—Sabes que me voy a Grecia con mis padres las primeras tres semanas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Marc.

Harry asintió lentamente.

—Sí, lo sé, me lo dijiste hace un par de semanas.

—Bueno, verás...—comenzó Marc.

Harry apartó la mano y miró fijamente a Marc.

—No estás tratando de dejarme porque quieres libertad en tus vacaciones, ¿verdad? —entrecerró los ojos.

Marc le miró incrédulo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡No quiero dejarte! Merlín, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? —negó con la cabeza.

—Dijiste que querías dar un paseo para hablar; esas palabras generalmente llevan a una ruptura. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que iba a pensar? —resopló Harry y cruzó sus brazos, pero estaba, en secreto, aliviado de que Marc no quisiera dejarle.

—Se supone que debes confiar en mí y conocerme mejor —reprendió Marc, pero sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

— ¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar si no me vas a dejar? —Preguntó Harry de nuevo.

—Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a Grecia. A mis padres les encantaría que te nos unieras; no pueden esperar para reunirse contigo y conocerte mejor —sonrió Marc entusiasmado.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero de repente las náuseas volvieron de nuevo y se llevó la mano a la boca, sus ojos se agrandaron y empujó a su novio hacia un lado, corriendo hacia los baños. Afortunadamente, alcanzó la taza a tiempo y comenzó a vomitar el desayuno allí. Debido a que no había comido mucho esa mañana, su estómago estuvo vacío pronto y estaba teniendo arcadas, mientras sujetaba la taza con fuerza.

Sintió a Marc detrás y este presionó algo frío contra su frente pegajosa. Harry se relajó cuando sintió el frío relajante y se incorporó lentamente, limpiándose la boca con el pañuelo que Marc había conjurado. Marc conjuró un vaso con agua y Harry bebió de éste, agradecido.

—Siento que hayas visto esto —Harry suspiró, miserable.

Marc le miró preocupado.

— ¿Comiste algo malo? ¿O estás enfermo?

—Creo que sólo fueron los nervios por hoy —Harry sonrió débilmente—. Nada de qué preocuparse; no estoy enfermo —al _menos espero que no_, pensó.

—Si tú lo dices, cariño —dijo Marc, pero su rostro no perdió la preocupación—. ¿Crees poder levantarte?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

—Claro que puedo.

—Entonces, ahora que has acabado de vomitar —sonrió Marc, a lo cual Harry resopló—. ¿Te nos unes a mí y a mis padres en nuestras vacaciones?

Harry respiró profundo. Esto sería difícil de explicar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Harry no tiene idea alguna de lo que Draco hizo con él y el rubio no quiere confesar. Sin embargo, un descubrimiento fuerza a Draco a admitir lo que ha hecho. ¿Harry podrá perdonarlo alguna vez?

**Traducción conjunta entre: **LoversByHaters y DarkPotterMalfoy.

**Traductora: **DarkPotterMalfoy.

* * *

**Gracias por esos 10 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos vía PM.**

* * *

**Advertencia importantísima. **No voy a publicar en vacaciones de Navidad, necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar las pilas. Así que el último día que publicaré será el 23/12/1012 y volveré a hacerlo el 13/01/2013. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—¿Harry? Realmente me gustaría escuchar ahora tu respuesta—se rió entre dientes Marc.

El moreno suspiró y sus hombros se movieron, sintiéndose bastante incómodo. En ese momento tenía que elegir entre su mejor amigo y su novio. Daba igual a quién escogiese, habría alguien que se sentiría decepcionado y herido. Harry odiaba hacer sufrir y decepcionar a la gente, especialmente a la que le importaba.

—Bueno, Marc, realmente me ha sorprendido tu pregunta—sonrió él nerviosamente, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero mis padres realmente tienen ganas de conocerte y, ¿qué mejor manera que durante unas vacaciones en Grecia?—le hizo un guiño Marc.

—Marc, te agradezco la oferta, pero la cosa es…—suspiró Harry y se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a mirar a su novio a los ojos—. Yo… le he prometido a Draco que iría con él a Francia con mi familia y con su madre.

Marc no reaccionó durante un tiempo y Harry lo miró vacilante.

Marc lo miraba sorprendido y Harry se ponía cada vez más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba en silencio. No quería su ira o decepción, pero le había prometido a Draco ir con él primero. Al moreno le gustaba mantener sus promesas. Sólo hasta ahora, sus promesas no le habían hecho elegir entre su mejor amigo y su novio.

Lentamente Harry alargó la mano y tocó el brazo de su pareja.

—¿Marc?

El castaño suspiró y cambio su peso de una pierna a otra, frotándose con una mano el cuello.

—Bueno, esto es…inesperado—exhaló lentamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Marc. Realmente me gustaría ir de vacaciones contigo y tus padres, pero yo ya me…

Marc le interrumpió.

—Se lo prometiste a él, sí, ya lo has dicho—murmuró. No podía dejar de sentirse molesto por la negativa de Harry. Llevaban juntos casi cinco meses y sus padres ya le habían preguntado por él hace dos. Su madre había estado extática cuando supo que su hijo por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía feliz y su padre estaba orgulloso de su elección. Por supuesto, ¿por qué no iba a serlo cuando su hijo estaba saliendo con Harry Potter? No es que a sus padres le importara que Harry fuese famoso o no, lo único que querían era que su hijo fuese feliz. Especialmente su madre había estado esperando el poder conocerlo. Ahora estaría muy decepcionada.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?—preguntó Harry, en voz baja.

Marc le miró, pero no pudo encontrar nada en él para estar enfadado con su novio. Harry lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes que estaban pidiendo perdón y suspiró de nuevo. Malditos ojos de cachorro, él odiaba eso.

Él cerró los brazos alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Harry y lo acercó hacia sí besándolo suavemente en los labios.

—No, no estoy enfadado contigo. Puedo vivir con ello, no te preocupes—sonrió débilmente.

—¿Tal vez podamos quedar antes de salir?—sugirió Harry, enlazando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y besándolo rápidamente.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso—sonrió y le devolvió un apasionado beso.

Harry respondió de nuevo con entusiasmo, empujando su cuerpo contra el del otro.

Sólo se separaron cuando escucharon a Sirius gritar:

—¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás? Vamos a salir a cenar, ¿recuerdas?

—Grita un poco más fuerte, Sirius, creo que todo el castillo no te ha escuchado—oyó Harry la seca respuesta de Remus.

Estaban cerca de las vitrinas.

—Creo que tenemos que volver—murmuró a regañadientes Harry y suspiró.

Marc asintió con la cabeza y soltó a Harry, cogiéndolo de la mano.

—Supongo que sí.

* * *

—¿Querías hablar contigo, tío Sev?—ladeó Draco la cabeza apoyada en una de las mesas de el aula de Severus. El profesor de pociones estaba frente a él, mirándolo con ojos ilegibles.

—Quería saber si aún quieres ser un maestro de pociones—explicó Severus, mirando a su ahijado con atención.

Draco asintió.

—Bueno, sí, en realidad quería pasar el resto de las vacaciones buscando escuelas en Gran Bretaña y Europa—respondió, sin entender el porqué Severus le había preguntado eso. Se lo podía haber dicho en el vestíbulo.

—¿Y perder tu dinero con idiotas que apenas pueden preparar un Félix Felicis sin tener que empezar de nuevo tres veces?—se burló Severus.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

—Evidentemente, buscaré las escuelas con mejor reputación.

—¿No estarías interesado en aprender de un verdadero maestro de pociones?—alzó una ceja negra Severus.

—Bueno, sí, yo no quiero aprender de alguien peor—frunció el ceño Draco. Tenía la sospecha de que trataba esta conversación, pero no podía ser cierto. Era demasiado.

—Bueno, entonces te veré en casa el uno de septiembre. Asegúrate de comprar estos libros. No quiero que me hagas esperar el primer día de tu educación—respondió Severus, brusco, y le entregó un papel doblado hacia Draco, quien lo aceptó sin habla.

Draco se acordó de cerrar la boca, se veía incivilizado, pero no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro. ¿Severus le ofrecía darle realmente clases de pociones? Si eso era cierto, entonces, ¡era la persona más afortunada del mundo! Severus Snape era considerado el mejor profesor de pociones, no sólo de Gran Bretaña, sino del mundo entero. Según la información de Draco, él nunca había aceptado a estudiantes privados, aunque ha habido muchos que han pedido ese lugar.

—¿Estás seguro?—no pudo evitar preguntar Draco. El shock fue reemplazado lentamente por la sensación de vértigo y la emoción se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¡Iba a aprender del mejor maestro de pociones que había! ¡Y Severus le había escogido!

Severus lo miró irritado.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Crees que te lo habría ofrecido si no lo estuviera? Sólo asegúrate de no fastidiarla, mocoso—le gruñó.

—¡No lo haré, lo juro!—sonrió Draco, emocionado, y antes de que pudiera pensar en sus acciones, abrazó a su estoico y frío padrino alrededor de su cintura.

Severus se congeló cuando sintió que le abrazaban, pero poco a poco él también lo hizo, más bien torpe, ya que nunca había abrazado a nadie por voluntad propia y se encargó de que nadie se atreviese a dárselo, pero Draco siempre había sido la excepción.

Draco se rió nerviosamente cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y ahora dio un paso atrás rápidamente.

—Muchas gracias, tío Sev—se sonrojó, sólo dándose cuenta ahora de que había caído en su niñez al acortar el nombre de Severus.

—No hay de qué—murmuró Severus, brusco—. Supongo que será mejor volver al Gran Comedor antes de que tu madre decida que es el momento oportuno para husmear en mi oficina.

Draco se rio y siguió a Severus fuera de la fría clase. Su madre podía ser muy curiosa a veces.

* * *

Draco encontró a su madre de pie junto a Sirius, que tenía su brazo alrededor de Remus, riendo por algo.

Mirando alrededor, vio a Harry de pie junto a Marc a su lado, casi escondidos en una habitación. Marc tenía sus brazos alrededor de Harry y le susurraba algo al oído y respondió, el chico de pelo oscuro, con una sonrisa ansiosa y un beso caliente.

Draco apartó la mirada, sintiendo que su buen humor iba desapareciendo al ver a su interés amoroso besar a otra pareja. Incluso después de las últimas dos semanas, dónde había visto a Harry compartir besos con Marc (los había pillado de vez en cuando, ya que Harry no estaba interesado en dar un espectáculo para todo el mundo), aún no podía acostumbrase a eso.

Respiró profundamente y esbozó una forzada sonrisa cuando se unió con su madre. Severus se había alejado y estaba junto a McGonagall.

Su madre le miró y sonrió cuando vio a su hijo de pie a su lado. Le tocó la mejilla con rapidez, al igual que le hacía cuando era pequeño.

—Draco, Sirius ha preguntado si quieres sentarse con él en la cena. ¿Qué te parece?—sugirió, con sus ojos azul hielo brillando a través de la luz de las velas

—Me gustaría—respondió Draco, sonriendo.

Pensó en Remus con dureza, pero cuando miró al hombre, Remus estaba mirando a Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco por algo que había dicho el otro.

Harry se unió a ellos un par de minutos más tarde, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos verde esmeralda chispeaban.

—¿No se va a unir Marc?—le preguntó Remus,

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Me ha dicho que tiene que visitar a unos familiares antes de irse de vacaciones, pero hemos quedado antes de que se marche—miró a su padrino—. Eso está bien, ¿verdad?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Mientras estés de vuelta antes de medianoche, no tengo problema con eso.

—Gracias, Sirius—sonrió Harry. Entonces volvió su atención a Draco—. ¿Vas a venir a cenar con nosotros?

Draco se animó, feliz de tener la atención de Harry, le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

—Sí, tu padrino nos ha invitado a mi madre y a mí—contestó, sonriendo.

—Bien—sonrió Harry.

* * *

Pasó una semana después de la graduación. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Harry estaba en su habitación esperando a que Marc llegase. Iban a dar un paseo por el bosque cerca de la casa de su novio y luego iba a ir a su habitación.

Marc usaría la aparición en ambos, ya que el moreno no lo había conseguido. Lo había intentado unos días atrás en el patio trasero de su casa, pero tuvo que dejarlo cuando se empezó a sentir mareado y con ganas de vomitar apareciendo de nuevo.

Todavía tenía que ir al baño cada mañana (y un par de veces durante el día), y se le estaba costando horrores esconderse de su padrino y Remus – sobre todo porque Lupin tenía los sentidos muy desarrollados -. No podía esperar a su decimoséptimo cumpleaños para poder usar magia legalmente – por supuesto, esperaba que ese malestar hubiese desaparecido para entonces.

Tenía miedo de que Remus le escuchase o le oliese que estaba enfermo, pero hasta ahora parecía tener la suerte de su lado, ya que el hombre no había dicho nada al respecto.

Harry sólo esperaba no estarlo esa noche. Era la última noche antes de que Marc se fuese y no quería distracciones. Realmente echaría de menos a su novio, pero sólo eran tres semanas y luego lo volvería a ver. Sobreviviría tres semanas – además, tenía a Draco para que le distrajese.

Harry se animó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y salió disparado; nerviosamente colocándose la camiseta roja que llevaba puesta. Era de un color más intenso de la que normalmente llevaba, pero Sirius se la había comprado hacía unos días y había colocado en los brazos de Harry ropa para que se probase. El moreno había protestado – en especial cuando Sirius había empezado a pagarlo todo –, pero su padrino le hizo callar, diciendo que quería consentir a su ahijado, ahora que todavía tenía la oportunidad. Entendiendo que no podía ganar con un Black determinado, Harry dejó que le comprase todo lo que le había colocado en los brazos.

Así que esa noche, llevaba una camiseta roja de manga corta con pantalones negros y un cinturón plateado. Incluidas las viejas gafas que habían sido reemplazadas por otras más modernas con el borde de plata.

Casi corriendo por las escaleras al fin llegó a su final y, vio a Marc le esperaba en el porche con Sirius bromeando con él.

—De acuerdo, te veré más tarde, muchacho—sonrió y revolvió el pelo negro y rebelde—. Divertíos.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Hasta luego, Sirius—sonrió y cogió la mano de Marc.

En cuanto pasaron por las barreras anti-aparición, Marc cogió de la cintura al moreno y se aparecieron lejos.

Aparecieron en el centro de una pequeña colina, cubierta de flores rojas silvestres y margaritas. Caminaron durante más de una hora, hablando de todo lo que había pasado por su mente. Dejaron el día de campo y el sol se fue marchando.

Sólo cuando el cielo se puso morado claro, se aparecieron. Marc los apareció en su habitación.

Harry miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Nunca había estado en la habitación de Marc, y mucho menos en su casa. Una gran cama con cremosas sábanas suaves estaba al fondo de la pared izquierda de Harry, con la mesita de noche y el escritorio junto a ella. Enfrente de la cama estaba el armario y los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban la enorme habitación.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?—preguntó Harry, cuando sus oídos no identificaron anda en otras estancias de la casa.

Marc sonrió.

—Están visitando a unos amigos, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos—le guiñó un ojo.

—Es es bueno—sonrió Harry, nerviosamente. Las mariposas aleteaban en su estómago y se preguntó por qué razón estaba tan nervioso de repente. Había estado a solas con él muchas veces y siempre había estado bien. Entonces, ¿por qué era diferente esa noche?

Se sobresalto un poco cuando Marc le cogió de la cabeza y lo llevó a la cama. Se sentó y tiró de él colocándolo a la derecha de su regazo, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas de Harry.

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos las siguientes tres semanas—murmuró Marc y apretó sus labios suavemente contra los de Harry.

—Hm, yo también—suspiró el moreno y deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marc, besándolo de nuevo. Sintió que la lengua empujaba contra sus labios cerrados y de inmediato la boca se abrió, dando acceso a su pareja. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a jugar la una con la otra, acariciando y chupando, cada uno por turnos.

Harry gimió suavemente cuando Marc succionó fuertemente con su lengua y le dio otro beso, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, presionando sus caderas con las de él.

Harry jadeó y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco cuando Marc encontró su punto débil por encima de la clavícula y maulló suavemente cuando, poco a poco, cuando calmó con la lengua su mordida.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que había cambiado posiciones con Marc hasta que su espalda tocó las suaves sábanas frescas y se estremeció ligeramente cuando el frío golpeó la caliente piel sobre la espalda de la camiseta que se había levantado un poco.

Se retorció un poco cuando una mano muy caliente, de repente, acarició su vientre, abrió la boca para protestar cuando esa sigilosa mano comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones, haciéndole gemir.

—Dios, Marc—suspiró audaz y Marc sonrió antes de reclamar de nuevo los labios de Harry, sintiéndose perspicaz, Harry dejó que una de sus manos se deslizara por la oscura camiseta de Marc y le acarició los abdominales que encontró, maravillado por la suavidad de la piel de Marc.

Su pareja mostró su aprecio empujando sus caderas hacia abajo, lo que hizo que Harry moviese las caderas por acto reflejo.

Se sentía muy caliente y húmedo, pero no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando sintió que le quitaban la camiseta para que su piel pudiese enfriarse. Un estremecimiento le atravesó el cuerpo cuando el pecho desnudo de Marc tocó el suyo y él jadeó más fuerte, chupando el labio inferior de Marc.

Marc tatareó y distrajo a su moreno novio con su lengua, lentamente bajando las manos más y más hasta llegar al cinturón de plata que le mantenía alejado de su regalo. Estuvo más emocionado al sentir las respuestas que estaba obteniendo de Harry y fue abrirlo.

Sin embargo, dos rápidas manos le detuvieron y le levantaron las muñecas, tirando de ellas hacia un lado.

Se echó hacia atrás y jadeó, mirando a Harry confundido.

Harry estaba jadeando mucho; sus mejillas estaban rojas, con el pelo desordenado y sus ojos brillaban rabiosos. Era evidente que estaba muy emocionado, ¿por qué le había parado? ¿Cuál era el problema?

—Harry, ¿por qué…—comenzó confundido, su cerebro aún nublado por la lujuria.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y se sentó, apoyándose contra el cabezal.

—Ahora no, Marc—respondió sin aliento. Desde el instante que sintió las manos de Marc en su cinturón, se había petrificado. Puede que fuera virgen, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviese la menor idea de lo que Marc estaba planeando hacer. Y por mucho que lo quisiese Harry, no estaba preparado para tener relaciones sexuales con Marc aún. No se sentía bien hacerlo la noche en la que iba a separar por un tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? Ahora es perfecto, mis padres no están, tu padrino te espera en casa antes de la medianoche; tenemos un montón de tiempo—trató Marc de convencerlo. No podía dejar de querer a Harry en todos los aspectos en los que pensase. Se había contentado con sólo abrazos, besos y las ocasionales caricias, pero ahora quería más, mucho más. Después de todo, llevaban casi cinco meses juntos.

Tampoco ayudó que Harry se hubiese vestido de esa manera esa noche. Marc nunca lo había visto con ropas ajustadas, ¿qué más se suponía que iba a pensar cuando su novio se presentaba de esa manera, totalmente sexy y caliente?

Harry apartó la mirada, sonrojándose. No de necesidad, si no de vergüenza. El dulce y caliente coqueteo había desaparecido entre ellos y había sido reemplazado por algo pesado.

—No estoy listo—respondió suspirando.

Se tensó cuando sintió las cálidas manos que le tocaban los costados, acariciando su piel.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Tal vez pueda convencerte?—susurró Marc y comenzó a chupar en un punto por debajo de la oreja de Harry, pero fue empujado de nuevo.

—No, Marc, no me vas a convencer—respondió Harry, molesto—. No quiero ir más allá-

Marc se inclinó hacia atrás, jadeando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te vistes así?—hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la camiseta de Harry y a los pantalones negros—. ¿Y por qué me has dejado ir tan lejos a continuación, cuando me detienes cuando empieza a ponerse realmente bueno?

Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

—¡Me he puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones! ¡No me he vestido de manera especial y no especialmente porque quisiese sexo! ¡Y sí, me gustaba lo que estábamos haciendo, pero eso no significa que esté listo para ir más allá!

—Ah, vamos, Harry. Te gustará, te haré sentir bien—lo intentó de nuevo Marc y acercó la mano.

Harry le dio una fuerte bofetada y saltó de la cama, cogiendo su camiseta del suelo y poniéndosela. La ira estalló en su pecho. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que no estaba listo para más? El no quería tener relaciones sexuales con Marc y realmente le agradecería que lo aceptase. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan agresivo esta noche?

—¡No, he dicho que no, Marc!—siseó, sus ojos verdes irradiaban furia.

Marc se puso de pie también, mostrando la molestia a través de su rostro.

—No seas nenaza, Harry. Sólo es sexo. ¡Somos chicos, por Merlín! ¿Por qué actúas como un mojigato?

Harry sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara. _¿Estaba actuando como una nenaza? ¿Era un mojigato? ¿Era sólo sexo?_

—¿Qué has dicho?—siseó, furioso.

Sólo entonces, Marc, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

—Por favor, Harry, no quise decir eso, lo sabes—aclaró y quería abrazarlo, pero fue empujado de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

—¿El hecho de que no vaya abrir mis piernas para ti, me convierte en una nenaza y in mojigato? Dios, ¡eres un idiota!—gruñó—. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—Hey, ¿dónde vas?—preguntó preocupado Marc y corrió tras él.

Harry se dio la vuelta, todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira. Estaba herido por la reacción de Marc, ¿por qué el sexo era tan importante para él? Nunca había dicho nada al respecto antes.

—¡Me voy a casa!

—Entonces ven, así no puedo aparecerte en casa—declaró Marc

—No, ¡vete a la mierda! Le pediré a Sirius que me recoja.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry, ¿no podemos empezar de nuevo? Te prometo que me comportaré—dijo Marc, esperanzado.

—¿De verdad crees que aún tengo ganas de estar aquí?—preguntó Harry, agudo—. Disfruta de tus vacaciones, Marc.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras abajo con la esperanza de encontrar una puerta que le condujese fuera pronto. La querida suerte estaba con él, porque cuando cruzó el pasillo, llegó a una puerta y cuando giró el picaporte, llegó al porche. No iba a darle la oportunidad de que lo alcanzase y salió a la calle, buscando en sus bolsillos el móvil que Sirius le había dado tan pronto como había aprendido del dispositivo.

Apretó los botones con dureza y se apoyó contra un árbol, esperando que el tono finalizase y para que alguien lo fuese a recoger.

—Hola, ¿Harry?—respondió Remus, sorprendido.

—Remus, ¿puedes venir a buscarme?—preguntó Harry, en voz baja. Odiaba depender de Remus a la hora de pedir ayuda, pero realmente quería salir de ahí ahora.

—¿Ha pasado algo, cachorro?—le preguntó Remus inmediatamente, preocupado.

Harry tragó con dificultad.

—Acabo de tener una pelea con Marc. Sólo quiero ir a casa.

—De acuerdo voy por ti. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

Mirando a su alrededor, Harry vio el nombre de la calle y le dio la dirección de Remus.

Diez segundos después, el hombre estaba de pie a unos metros de él.

Remus le echó un vistazo a la cara pálida de Harry y de inmediato lo abrazó.

—Vamos a casa. Me puedes contar todo lo que ha pasado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Harry no tiene idea alguna de lo que Draco hizo con él y el rubio no quiere confesar. Sin embargo, un descubrimiento fuerza a Draco a admitir lo que ha hecho. ¿Harry podrá perdonarlo alguna vez?

**Traducción conjunta entre: **LoversByHaters y DarkPotterMalfoy.

**Traductora: **LoversByHaters.

* * *

**Gracias por esos 13 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos vía PM.**

* * *

**Advertencia importantísima. **No voy a publicar en vacaciones de Navidad, necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar las pilas. Así que el último día que publicaré será el 23/12/1012 y volveré a hacerlo el 13/01/2013. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Se aparecieron en el camino hacia la casa. Sintiendo los hombros de su cachorro temblar con sollozos reprimidos, Remus le guió hacia el interior de la casa, agradecido de que Sirius ya se hubiera ido a la cama. Tenía la sensación de que no sería nada bueno si Sirius descubría que Harry había tenido una pelea con Marc –después de todo, Harry era el ahijado de Sirius y todo lo que le afectaba a él, afectaba a Sirius.

—Ven, vayamos al salón —murmuró Remus y agarró su varita para encender la chimenea.

Inmediatamente los troncos fueron envueltos por el fuego, emitiendo un relajante sonido de chisporroteo, propagando calidez y la luz suficiente para que los dos hombres consiguieran caminar hasta el sofá sin tropezar o golpearse contra el mobiliario.

Remus se sentó junto a Harry, que se negaba a levantar la mirada de su hombro.

— ¿Dobby? —llamó. Dobby seguía trabajando en las cocinas de Hogwarts, pero había jurado que siempre aparecería si Remus, Sirius o Harry le llamaban, ya que era amigo de Harry Potter y no quería hacer más que servir a su amigo y a la familia de este.

Los Merodeadores restantes no habían protestado por ello, dado que Kreacher no era precisamente ideal como elfo doméstico, con sus constantes quejas sobre "pequeños bastardos ingratos, monstruos asquerosos y mestizos". Sirius había estado muy feliz al dejar a Kreacher en la casa de los Black y comprar él mismo una nueva, invitando a su amigo y a su ahijado a vivir con él. Con un audible pop, Dobby apareció frente a ellos, con un enorme gorro de punto en la cabeza

—¿Qué puedo hacer por el mejor amigo Harry Potter y el amable señor Lupin? —dijo Dobby en un chillido, sus enormes ojos viendo a Harry con preocupación cuando el chico no alzó la mirada.

—¿Nos puedes traer algo de chocolate caliente, Dobby? —pidió Remus, frotando la espalda de Harry tranquilizadoramente.

—Por supuesto, Dobby conseguirá chocolate caliente para el buen Remus Lupin y el buen Harry Potter —gorjeó el elfo doméstico y se desapareció, sólo para volver a aparecer cinco segundos después con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en sus grandes manos nudosas—. Aquí está el chocolate caliente, señor —le dijo Dobby y puso las dos tazas en la mesa de centro—. ¿Puedo traerles al buen señor y a Harry Potter algo más? ¿Refrescos? —Preguntó, retorciendo las manos con preocupación—. ¿Harry Potter está bien?

—Harry estará bien, Dobby —le aseguró Remus al elfo—. Y eso es todo, gracias.

Dobby se inclino y sonrió y volvió a desaparecer.

—Harry, ten, bebe esto —sonsacó Remus al chico y le dio la taza.

Harry hipó un poco y aceptó la taza con un ligero temblor en las manos.

—Gracias —murmuró, y tomó un sorbo.

—Entonces —Remus dudó, no muy seguro de cómo hacer la pregunta—, ¿estás listo para hablar de la pelea?

Harry se frotó sus cansados ojos irritados.

—Fue algo estúpido —musitó avergonzado. No podía creer que se hubiese descontrolado de esa manera.

Remus sólo le miro, sin ceder.

Harry suspiró y desistió, sabiendo que no se iría del lugar sin darle al hombre una explicación razonable.

—Marc y yo fuimos a su habitación después del picnic, ya que sus padres no estaban en casa—suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás, negándose a mirar a los ojos dorados que le observaban atentamente—. Nos acariciamos... un poco —se sonrojó y aclaró su garganta—, pero entonces él quería más y yo lo detuve. Siguió tratando de ir más allá y yo me enfadé y huí —suspiró de nuevo y miró al fuego.

Remus se quedó muy tensó en el sofá, tratando de contenerse para no abordar a ese Marc y lanzarle una buena maldición –o darle una paliza-. Tal vez ambas. Sí, hechizarle y sacarle las entrañas al tipo se sentiría tan bien. Pero no podía. Y si lo hacía, sería arrestado por el Ministerio, y dado que aún era considerado una criatura oscura por su condición de hombre lobo, probablemente le condenarían al Beso. En momentos como ese de verdad odiaba su sangre de hombre loco. Ni siquiera podía mandar a Sirius a por Marc, porque este todavía estaba bajo la vigilancia del Ministerio. Había conseguido ser indultado, y una bolsa de dinero para mantener en secreto que el Ministerio le había negado un juicio propiamente dicho, pero le habían advertido que le vigilarían por al menos cinco años, en caso de que hiciera algo ilegal. Remus tenía la sensación de que hechizar al novio de tu ahijado sería considerado ilegal.

— ¿Remus? —preguntó Harry dudosamente cuando el hombre sólo siguió mirando la pared opuesta con las manos apretadas.

Remus respiró profundo e intentó calmarse. No le gustaría nada más que dañar a ese Marc por lastimar a su cachorro, pero no podía hacer nada y eso le frustraba enormemente.

—Me alegra que te fueras antes de que él pudiera hacerte daño realmente —dijo con los dientes apretados, y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cachorro, pegándole a su pecho, frotándole la espalda.

—Es sólo...—Harry hizo una pausa y puso la cabeza en el hombro de Remus—. Él nunca había ido así de lejos antes. Siempre se detenía a tiempo; no entiendo por qué no quiso escuchar esta vez.

Remus tenía una razonable sospecha de por qué Marc se había propasado esta vez; había tenido a Harry sólo para sí, sin nadie que le interrumpiera; a diferencia de en Hogwarts, donde siempre corrían el riesgo de ser interrumpidos. Esto aún no le justificaba, ya que debía haber escuchado cuando Harry le dijo que no. Remus podía sentir la caliente llama de furia intensificándose de nuevo, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por aplacarla. Hasta que descubriera una forma segura de castigar a Marc, tendría que permanecer tranquilo, a fin de no hacer nada estúpido.

—Hiciste bien al alejarte de él —murmuró Remus. _Hechizarlo habría sido mejor_, pensó distraídamente—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Harry parpadeó confundido y se sentó derecho, obligando a Remus a aflojar su abrazo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "qué voy a hacer ahora"?

— ¿Vas a darle otra oportunidad? —Preguntó Remus suavemente, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se removió inquieto en el sofá, sin mirar al hombre que consideraba su segundo padrino. Para ser honesto, no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer ahora con Marc. Por un lado no sabía si podía confiar en que Marc se detuviese cuando volviese a suceder, ya que ahora no había escuchado, pero ¿realmente valía la pena terminar su relación por una pelea? Las parejas peleaban, eso era algo que no se podía evitar; no había nadie que pudiera decir que su relación era perfecta, sin ningún tipo de peleas. Las peleas eran inevitables en una relación. Pero el respeto mutuo y escucharse unos a otros también eran cosas que se necesitaban en una relación. Harry se mordió los labios y se frotó la frente. Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza horriblemente de pensar en todo eso. ¿Tenía que tomar una decisión ahora? Incluso si lo hacía, sería demasiado tarde para decirle a Marc al respecto, ya que se iría mañana temprano para sus vacaciones en Grecia y Harry también se iría, por tres semanas, con los Malfoy y sus padrinos a la Costa Azul. Tal vez era mejor si esperaba hasta volver a ver a Marc en tres semanas para contarle su decisión; ambos estarían lo suficientemente tranquilos para hablar racionalmente.

Harry asintió ausentemente; sí, no decidiría esta noche sobre su relación. Tenía suficiente tiempo para hacerlo después; tres semanas debían ser suficientes para aclarar su cabeza y tomar una buena decisión.

—No lo sé —murmuró finalmente a la pregunta de Remus—. Aún estoy pensándolo. Tengo tres semanas para decidir qué haré. ¿Ya puedo ir a la cama? Estoy cansado. —suspiró.

Remus asintió lentamente.

—Sí, por supuesto, ve. Buenas noches.

Harry le dio un abrazo rápido.

—Buenas noches, Remus—con un último gesto de su mano, salió del lugar y arrastró su cansado cuerpo escaleras arriba, a la habitación.

Se desvistió en piloto automático y se puso una camiseta negra y sus calzoncillos, y se subió a la fría cama con un suspiro.

Sirius había dejado las cortinas y la ventana abiertas, y una suave brisa fría hizo que las cortinas se balancearan suavemente, creando sombras en la pared. La luz de los faroles de la calle creaban un leve resplandor de luz naranja en la habitación, y Harry se puso de lado, extendiéndose en la cama con ambos brazos bajo su almohada, y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido con el zumbido del tráfico a unas cuantas manzanas de distancia de la casa.

* * *

Remus frunció el ceño y se golpeó la rodilla levemente con sus dedos. Más bien había querido escuchar que Harry planeaba dejar a Marc a que lo pensaría. Entendía que una pelea no significaba que debías romper automáticamente con el otro, pero en este caso la pelea no había sido por algo estúpido como una importante cita olvidada. Marc no había querido escuchar cuando Harry le dijo que no, y Harry había sido más que obstinado y capaz de hacerle frente, Marc habría ido más allá sin esperar el permiso de Harry. Podría haber sido sólo esta vez y tal vez Marc comprendiera ahora que no podía tontear con Harry y pensar que escaparía, y lamentara realmente sus acciones, pero, ¿qué si no lo hacía? ¿Y si intentaba llegar más lejos contra los deseos de Harry otra vez cuando este le perdonara? ¿Seguiría Harry perdonándole hasta que fuera realmente demasiado lejos?

Remus respiró profundo y se recostó en el sofá. Se frotó la nariz y cerró los ojos. No había que empezar ya a entrar en pánico. Harry le había dicho que lo pensaría. Incluso si perdonaba a Marc, Harry sería lo bastante listo para no dejar la guardia baja otra vez. Si Harry decidía perdonar al muchacho y darle otra oportunidad, entonces Remus tenía que asegurarse de advertirle a Marc en caso de que lo hiciera de nuevo. Nadie se salía con la suya si lastimaba a su cachorro; se aseguraría de que Marc comprendiera ese mensaje.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y se estiró, gruñendo en silencio al escuchar sus huesos sonar. Hizo una mueca y se frotó la cara. Apagó el fuego y al mismo tiempo la sala quedó a oscuras, la luz de los faroles de la calle quedó como única fuente de luz para Remus.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y se detuvo delante de la habitación de Harry, satisfecho al oír la suave respiración del joven en la habitación, señal de que se había dormido.

Caminó más allá y cuando alcanzó la habitación de Sirius, la puerta se abrió de golpe y su brazo fue agarrado a toda prisa, siendo él arrastrado hacia el lugar.

Parpadeó al encontrarse en la habitación luminosa y negó con la cabeza.

—Sirius, ¿qué demonios? Creí que estabas durmiendo —murmuró enfadado y se frotó el punto de dolor en el brazo, donde Sirius le había agarrado.

Sirius bufó y se sentó en el medio de la cama, apuntando con su dedo al espacio delante de él.

— ¿De verdad crees que me dormiría mientras Harry no estuviera en casa? Siéntate; quiero hablar contigo.

Remus rodó los ojos, pero se sentó, cruzando las piernas y recostándose en sus manos.

— ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —preguntó con suspicacia. ¿Sirius había escuchado su conversación con Harry?

Oscuros ojos grises le miraron y la boca de Sirius se apretó en una fina línea.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Harry? ¿Peleó con Marc?

— ¿Cómo sabías que pasó algo? —Remus arrugó las cejas, enderezándose.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco impaciente, sacudiendo la mano.

—Puede que no tenga el oído de un lobo, pero seguramente recuerdas que mi forma de animago es un perro. Los perros también tienen un buen oído, sabes. No pude escuchar con exactitud lo que sucedía, pero sé que Harry estaba enfadado cuando te llamó y tú te fuiste rápidamente después de su llamada. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante, el largo cabello formando una cortina alrededor de su cabeza.

Remus frunció los labios. Sirius seguía tan impulsivo como en sus años más jóvenes, así que debía ser cuidadoso con la manera en la que le contaba las noticias si quería asegurarse de que el Ministerio no le tirara de nuevo a Azkaban por asesinato real esta vez.

—Harry y Marc tuvieron una pelea —comenzó lentamente, pensando sus palabras con cautela. Sirius se tensó y parecía preparado para precipitarse—. Marc decidió que era tiempo de dar un paso más en su relación y Harry se negó. Marc fue estúpido por tratar y convencer a Harry de ir más allá, y Harry se marchó enojado, llamándome para que lo recogiera.

Sirius se apretó las manos fuertemente en sus rondillas y su cuerpo entero se sacudió con ira reprimida.

— ¿Qué tan lejos logró ir? —preguntó con los dientes apretados, su mente repasando todos los hechizos oscuros que sus padres le habían obligado a utilizar. ¿Sería una exageración si los usaba en ese muchacho imbécil?

—No muy lejos —se apresuró Remus a tranquilizar a su mejor amigo. Agarró las manos temblorosas rápidamente para evitar que Sirius saliera vociferando de la casa—. Antes de que en realidad pudiera intentar algo, Harry se marchó. Nada serio sucedió. Harry estaba molesto porque Marc no le quiso escuchar.

Sirius respiró pesadamente por la nariz y Remus se sorprendió de que no hubiera humo saliendo de sus orejas.

—Ese hijo de puta —siseó, y habría saltado de no ser por Remus, que le agarró de las muñecas con fuerza—. ¡Déjame ir!

— ¡No! —Dijo Remus enérgicamente y sus ojos dorados se cernieron en los de de gris oscuro—. Si vas donde Marc ahora, lamentarás lo que vayas a hacerle.

—Es seguro que no lamentaré maldecirlo —gruñó Sirius y forcejeó con más fuerza.

—Tal vez no te arrepientas de maldecirlo, pero definitivamente lamentarás cuando el Ministerio lance tu trasero a Azkaban de nuevo —espetó Remus.

Sirius le miró furioso con vehemencia, como si le culpara por su apuro, pero no dejó de forcejear y relajó sus tensos músculos.

Remus sólo le soltó cuando estuvo seguro de que Sirius no intentaría escapar de nuevo.

—Pero no podemos dejar que se escape con esto —Sirius miró por la ventana con furia—. ¿Harry rompió con él? Por favor, dime que rompió con ese imbécil.

Remus hizo una mueca y sus manos cayeron en la cama.

—Me dijo que tenía que pensarlo. De todos modos, tiene tres semanas antes de que vuelva a ver a Marc, así que podrá decidir con la cabeza clara qué es lo que hará.

Sirius resopló y se recostó contra la cabecera.

—Tiene que dejarlo —dijo serio—. Ese bastardo probablemente lo volverá a intentar cuando tenga oportunidad.

—Debemos dejar que Harry decida lo que quiere hacer —le repitió Remus y luego sonrió cruelmente, provocando un interés en Sirius—. Pero lo que sea que decida, nada nos detendrá de advertirle a Marc lo que pasará si lastima a Harry de nuevo.

Sirius sonrió con satisfacción en respuesta.

—Me gusta la idea.

—Eso pensé —respondió Remus con suficiencia. Sus ojos miraron el alto reloj de caja que estaba en la esquina—. Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir. Creo que Narcissa no estará feliz si llegamos tarde a la mansión.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Relájate, Cissa no nos hará nada. Harry le agrada demasiado. —Resopló al recordar las vacaciones de Navidad, donde Narcissa había sofocado a Harry en sus abrazos maternales siempre que tenía oportunidad, afirmando que era una monada. Sirius no creía que Harry hubiera estado tan rojo en su vida. Draco no podía dejar de reír cada vez que Harry era atrapado en los brazos de Narcissa.

Remus se levantó.

—Nunca se sabe —murmuró sombríamente y salió de la habitación antes de que Sirius pudiera formar una respuesta.

El hombre moreno negó con la cabeza, divertido, y tiró su camisa y pantalones al piso, trepando en la cama sólo con sus calzoncillos puestos. Agarró su varita y apagó las luces, dejando la habitación completamente oscura. Se dio la vuelta sobre su estómado y sopló unas pocas hebras de cabello de su cara y se quedó dormido, soñando con todas las maneras diferentes en las que podía torturar a Marc y salirse con la suya.

Su madre habría estado tan orgullosa si supiera de sus sueños.

* * *

Ojos verdes parpadearon con cansancio cuando la luz del sol golpeó el rostro del chico. Atontado, Harry se incorporó y se inclinó hacia adelante, con los brazos sobre sus piernas cruzadas, frotándose el sueño de los ojos. Sus sueños habían consistido casi en puras tonterías; estar encerrado en una casa oscura, con serpientes sueltas, luego de repente corriendo por las calles con alguien siguiéndole. La ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo sudoroso y arrugó la nariz por el olor.

Bostezando, Harry se estiró y se volvió a tumbar en su espalda, pero una ola de náuseas le golpeo sin advertencia, y saltó de la cama, corriendo al cuarto de baño contiguo, alcanzando el váter justo a tiempo para ver su cena del día anterior siendo devolvida. Agarró el borde del váter y vomitó, sus ojos escocieron por el olor agrio.

Después de tres minutos, finalmente terminó y se dejó caer hacia atrás contra la pared, tirando de la cadena antes de que sus brazos se desplomaran débilmente en el suelo.

—Joder, ¿qué diablos me pasa? —se quejó y miró el techo borroso, sólo ahora dándose cuenta de que no se había puesto las gafas. Esperó un par de minutos, pero cuando la urgencia de tener arcadas no volvió a aparecer, se incorporó lentamente, haciendo una mueca.

Aún sintiéndose mareado, se acercó cuidadosamente, arrastrando los pies hacia el borrón blanco que apenas podía distinguir, asumiendo que era el lavabo. Sus manos buscaron y suspiró aliviado cuando encontró el grifo, presionándolo para que pasara el agua fría. Juntó sus manos y dejó que se llenaran con agradable y calmante agua fría antes de echársela en el rostro, despertándose completamente. Agarró su taza y la llenó con agua para enjuagarse la boca. No quería andar más tiempo con el horrible sabor de la bilis amargo.

Después de cepillarse los dientes severamente, salió del cuarto de baño, asegurándose de no tropezar con su mesa. Encontró sus gafas sobre la mesita de noche y se las puso, parpadeando cuando la habitación finalmente se enfocó. Suspiró al ver que eran las ocho de la mañana y decidió que darse una agradable ducha sería la mejor forma de comenzar el día.

Rebuscando en su armario para encontrar ropa cómoda, sólo se dio cuenta de que irían a la mansión Malfoy cuando vio las maletas hechas puestas inocentemente a los pies de su cama. ¿Cómo podía haberlo omitido?

Harry negó con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en el baño, dejando su ropa en la silla y quitándose la camiseta y los calzoncillos empapados de sudor antes de meterse a la ducha.

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, comenzó a restregarse el cabello distraídamente con el champú con aroma a limón y pensó en su sesión de arcadas. Ya hacia un par de semanas que tenía las náuseas, y estas no querían desaparecer todavía. No tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba pasando; si estaba enfermo, entonces, ¿por qué no sentía náuseas todo el tiempo? O tenía fiebre o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera indicar qué tipo de enfermedad había adquirido. Las náuseas se estaban volviendo muy molestas y le agotaban. Hasta ahora había estado vomitando mayormente en la mañana, cuando apenas se despertaba, aunque le había pasado algunas veces durante el día también, golpeándole sin ninguna advertencia.

Ni siquiera importaba lo que comía la noche anterior, ya que ocurría cada mañana sin importar el tipo de comida que había consumido.

Harry frunció el ceño y empezó a enjabonarse el cuerpo. Tal vez debería pedirle una poción a Sirius o a Remus. La idea no se había ido todavía, o ya la desestimaba. No había manera de que preocupara a sus padrinos innecesariamente. Si pedía una poción, ellos querrían saber qué le pasaba y si escuchaban que no tenía ni idea, empezarían a preocuparse. Realmente no quería que se preocuparan por él, y decidió no decir nada sobre sus náuseas. Estaba seguro de que se le pasarían con el tiempo y si no desaparecían dentro de un mes, ordenaría una poción anti-náuseas.

Satisfecho con su decisión, se enjuagó el cuerpo y salió de la ducha, envolviéndose una toalla alrededor.

— ¡Harry, es hora del desayuno! —Gritó Sirius desde abajo.

Harry suspiró y se puso su camisa negra y vaqueros azul claro. No serviría relajarse un poco más en la cama, ya que Sirius entraría saltando a su habitación como Canuto si no bajaba en unos minutos. Dos mañanas siendo despertado con saliva de perro en su rostro eran suficientes para él, no necesitaba otra.

Cuando agarró su cinturón plateado, se detuvo abruptamente al ver el portarretrato sobre la mesa. Era de él y Marc abrazándose en el lago de Hogwarts.

Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y tiró de su cinturón violentamente. Era inútil pensar en Marc y en lo que había sucedido ayer; disfrutaría de sus vacaciones y al final de estas decidiría qué iba a hacer. No había necesidad de tomar decisiones importantes ahora.

Se frotó la cara y se pasó una mano por el cabello, yendo hacia las escaleras.

El sonido de las cacerolas chocando una contra otra y platos siendo puestos en la mesa le hizo acelerar un poco, de repente sintiéndose hambriento.

El lugar estaba siendo iluminado por la luz del sol matutino y Remus estaba frente a la cocina, volteando panqueques con su varita mientras que Sirius estaba sentado a la mesa, echándole un vistazo al Profeta, desinteresado. Desde la derrota de Voldemort, el periódico no había tenido mucho que informar, a excepción de los pocos artículos sobre Mortífagos que escaparon durante la guerra y estaban siendo buscados ahora. Había un artículo sobre alguna nueva ley sobre la cría de animales peligrosos y los rumores habituales sobre celebridades.

—Estás en el periódico, Prongslet —mencionó Sirius distraídamente, asintiendo en agradecimiento cuando Remus le dio una taza de café.

Harry parpadeó y se sentó, alcanzando el azúcar para endulzar su propia taza de café. No podía entender cómo conseguía Sirius beberse el suyo solo.

—Ah, ¿qué es ahora?

—Sólo un breve artículo donde especulan si vas o no a estudiar para la formación de Aurores —Sirius se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer tienen un ojo en la lista con los nuevos aprendices.

— ¿Se les permite hacer eso? —Harry frunció el ceño y sonrió cuando Remus dirigió un plato de panqueques frente a él.

—Oficialmente no se les permite hacerlo, pero, ¿cuándo eso ha detenido alguna vez a la prensa? —Respondió Remus secamente.

—Buen punto —murmuró Harry.

— ¿Sabes que nos vamos en media hora? —le recordó Remus a Harry, que asintió.

—No lo olvidé.

—Bueno, sospecho que Draco no lo apreciaría si llegaras tarde —respondió Remus despreocupadamente.

Harry y Sirius fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿No sería Narcissa quien se enojaría si llegamos tarde? —Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—De ellos dos, Draco es el impaciente —Remus se encogió de hombros y se volteó para agarrar sus propios panqueques.

Harry parpadeó confundido, pero se encogió de hombros. Levantó la vista cuando sintió una mirada intensa en un lado de su cabeza y se sorprendió al notar que era Sirius que le miraba atentamente.

—Eh, ¿hay algo en mi cara? —Preguntó Harry inseguro y, por si acaso, se limpió las mejillas con una servilleta.

Sirius parpadeó y se echó a reír.

—No, no, no hay nada en tu cara. Sólo come.

El chico negó con la cabeza y regresó a su desayuno.

* * *

Llegaron a las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy media hora más tarde, con las maletas junto a ellos.

Cualquiera, Narcissa o Draco, había notado su llegada o simplemente asumido que llegarían a tiempo, ya que cuatro elfos domésticos aparecieron, abriendo la puerta. Tres de ellos agarraron las maletas –los bolsos eran más grandes que las criaturas– y el cuarto les condujo al interior del gran vestíbulo, donde Narcissa y Draco estaban esperando. Narcissa estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos, con un collar de plata que adornaba su delgado cuello y una pulsera de plata con una piedra azul en su muñeca derecha. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, unas hebras sobresalían y serpenteaban alrededor de su cara. Parecía más pequeña de lo que Harry recordaba y fue sólo cuando miró a sus pies que se dio cuenta de que llevaba planos zapatos blancos, explicando la repentina diferencia de altura.

Draco estaba vestido con una camisa blanca abotonada y vaqueros azules, y estaba parado al lado de su madre. Sonrió, y sus ojos grises se iluminaron con emoción cuando Harry se acercó.

—Buenos días, Harry —saludó Narcissa al chico y le dio un abrazo, haciéndole oler su perfume de flores.

Harry sonrió y le abrazó; le gustaba imaginar que así era como se habría sentido si su propia madre le hubiera abrazado.

—Buenos días, Narcissa —devolvió el saludo.

Ella le soltó y saludó a Sirius y Remus, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Preguntó Draco, rozando su mano contra el brazo de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, nada de pesadillas —contestó—. ¿Tú?

—No me puedo quejar —Draco guiñó el ojo.

—Draco, Harry, el traslador se activará en veinte segundos —le advirtió Narcissa a los chicos.

Alzaron la mirada y vieron a los adultos sosteniendo una taza dorada con joyas verdes alrededor del borde. Harry y Draco también agarraron la taza rápidamente, justo a tiempo para sentir el tirón en sus estómagos.

La mansión desapareció en un destello brillante y los colores se arremolinaron a su alrededor rápidamente, haciendo que Harry se mareara.

Aterrizaron en un suelo de madera oscura y Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando en busca de aire, sosteniendo su estómago cuando una oleada de náuseas le golpeó. Gimió, _no_ _otra vez_, pensó con desesperación.

Sintió manos frotando su espalda y una cabeza rubia le tocó la frente.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó una voz, sonando como Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza, poniéndose una mano en la boca, apretando los ojos cerrados, deseando que su estómago se calmara. Un segundo par de manos se unieron al otro en su espalda.

—Prongslet, ¿estás enfermo? —preguntó Sirius preocupado.

—Creo que está nauseabundo —escuchó responder a Draco—. ¿Necesitas el baño?

Harry respiró profundamente por la nariz.

—No, creo que ya pasó —murmuró avergonzado después de unos minutos, cuando estuvo seguro de que su estómago no protestaría.

Un vaso lleno de agua entró en su visión.

—Toma, bebe eso; te asentará el estómago —le dijo la suave voz de Remus.

Con gratitud, Harry aceptó el vaso y disfrutó la forma en la que el frío líquido se deslizó por su garganta, calmándole el estómago.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Draco en voz baja.

Harry suspiró, con las mejillas rosadas de vergüenza.

—Sí, lo siento, no sé por qué me dieron tantas náuseas —se disculpó, devolviendo el vaso y se enderezó.

—No te preocupes por eso —le aseguró Narcissa. Se había sentado en un sofá verde lima—. A veces un traslador puede causarlas.

Sirius y Draco le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y Harry miró a su alrededor. Al parecer habían aterrizado en la sala de estar. Además del sofá verde lima lo suficientemente grande para tres personas, había otros dos sillones del mismo color que estaban uno a cada lado del sofá. Dos grandes estanterías blancas estaban situadas al otro lado de la sala de estar, llenas de libros de diferentes tamaños. Una gran ventana a la derecha de Harry le mostraba la vista de una playa con el mar espumoso. Junto a la ventana había una puerta que estaba abierta y el olor salado del mar llegaba a través de ella junto con el sonido de las gaviotas. A la izquierda de Harry había dos puertas, una abierta que mostraba un pequeño pasillo y una escalera de color marrón y la otra cerrada.

—Vuestrsa maletas ya han sido llevadas a sus habitaciones —Narcissa sonrió, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo—. La cocina está al lado del pasillo; un elfo doméstico ya está allí preparando el almuerzo. Si lo desean, pueden deshacer las maletas ahora, e ir a la playa después.

Draco sonrió y asintió. Harry sonrió, de acuerdo, y salió de la sala, dejando que los tres adultos se valieran por sí mismos, mientras Draco caminaba detrás de él.

Tenían habitaciones separadas y durante el próximo par de minutos, Harry estuvo admirando la suya. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color blanco y la cama era lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas durmieran en ella. Tenía dosel y las sábanas eran de un azul suave, luciendo muy atrayente. La cama estaba frente a la puerta, y el armario junto a la ventana. Sus dos maletas estaban esperándole en frente de la cama, y balanceó los hombros antes de caminar hacia ellas y abrir la primera. Sus náuseas habían desaparecido, por lo que estaba agradecido, ya que en realidad no quería pasar el primer día de sus vacaciones en cama, enfermo.

Acababa de terminar de desempacar su primera maleta y estaba comenzando con la segunda, cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco entró, sentándose en la cama.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Ofreció.

Harry alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo es que ya has terminado de deshacer la maleta? Tenías más que yo. Lo que me recuerda: ¿quién necesita cinco maletas para unas vacaciones de tres semanas? —Soltó un bufido.

Draco le miró con altivez.

—Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta —sonrió—, sólo utilicé magia, por supuesto. ¿Has olvidado que tengo diecisiete años y ahora puedo usar mi magia libremente?

Harry gimió y se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Joder, olvidé eso. Bastardo afortunado —gruñó, mirando su propia maleta deshecha con el ceño fruncido.

Draco se rió.

—Bueno, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Harry hizo un mohín y asintió. El rubio rió por lo bajo y apuntó su varita hacia las maletas, murmurando cuatro hechizos en una orden rápida, demasiado rápido como para que Harry la siguiera.

Mientras la ropa se doblaba de forma correcta y se colocaba en el armario, Draco vio su oportunidad de preguntarle a Harry sobre su cita con Marc.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿cómo fue tu cita con Marc? —Preguntó despreocupadamente, hirviendo de rabia por dentro. No le importaba la cita en absoluto, pero, como el mejor amigo de Harry, tenía el deber de preguntar acerca de los detalles.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Harry se oscureció, y se dejó caer en la silla frente a la mesa de caoba situada bajo el alféizar. Su boca se apretó en una línea y su postura se tensó, haciendo que Draco también se tensara. Frunció el ceño y miró a Harry; ¿tan mala había sido la cita?

—Harry, ¿qué pasó? —Se preguntó suavemente, inclinándose hacia adelante, sin apartar los ojos de su enamorado ni una vez.

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por su pelo negro y rebelde con molestia.

—No fue bien —admitió con amargura.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a Harry, sentándose en el extremo de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar las rodillas del otro chico.

—Harry, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Pensé que estabas emocionado por la cita? —Se tragó la amargura. Este no era el momento de dejar que su amargura y rencor contra Marc se mostraran. Harry necesitaba que le escuchara ahora y no que le contara su opinión de su relación con Marc.

Vio a Harry tragar nerviosamente, y sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Harry, frotando su dedo pulgar sobre la suave piel.

Harry le miró sorprendido, pero sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno, tuvimos un picnic en el bosque cerca de su casa —comenzó, sin saber si debía contarle a Draco sobre la desastrosa cita. Tener a Remus enojado por su parte había sido suficiente –no tenía por qué estropear las vacaciones Draco también. Una mirada en el rostro del rubio le mostró, sin embargo, que no escaparía sin contarle de la cita, al igual que Remus, que no le había permitido irse sin decir nada. Los quería a ambos, y encontraba molesta su preocupación por él.

— ¿La comida sabía cómo a mierda? —Preguntó Draco suavemente al ver que Harry no dijo nada durante unos minutos.

Harry se echó a reír entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—No, la comida estuvo buena —Hizo otra pausa y respiró profundo—. Después de la merienda fuimos a su casa, y directamente a su habitación, ya que sus padres no estaban en casa —Se removió incómodo, sin querer decir lo que había ocurrido después.

Agudos ojos grises se le quedaron mirando firmes.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Empezamos a... tontear —Harry se sonrojó un poco, sintiéndose incómodo al contarle a su mejor amigo lo que hacía con su novio. Pensó que Draco se habría sentido incómodo también, pero el ex-Slytherin seguía mirándole fijamente, instándole a continuar en silencio—. Bueno, después de un rato, él quiso ir más allá y lo detuve —Sintió que Draco se tensaba—. Pero trató de convencerme de tener relaciones con él y cuando me negué de nuevo, me preguntó cuál era el problema si ambos éramos chicos y era sólo sexo. —Se tragó el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas le picaron en los ojos. Parpadeó con furia, sin querer romper a llorar frente a Draco—. Me enojé y salí de la casa y llamé a Remus para que fuera a buscarme.

—Oh, Harry —dijo Draco en un suspiro, y de repente Harry fue rodeado por fuertes brazos, pegándole a un cálido pecho firme—. Siento tanto oír que fue tan idiota —La voz de Draco sonaba apagada, y Harry le devolvió el abrazo torpemente, aunque se sentía agradable tener a Draco abrazándole—. No te merece.

Harry rió débilmente y no contestó. Sintió que Draco le hacia levantarse, y antes de que comprendiera plenamente, fue llevado a la cama y Draco se sentó a su lado, manteniendo los brazos a su alrededor.

—Es que nunca había intentado nada antes —murmuró Harry, frotándose los ojos—. No entiendo por qué fue tan insistente esta vez.

Draco se quedó en silencio durante un rato hasta que preguntó:

— ¿Quieres que le hechice las pelotas? No podría intentarlo de nuevo si lo hago —se ofreció.

Harry se echó a reír y se enderezó, haciendo que Draco dejara caer sus brazos.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no, gracias.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Draco, acariciando distraídamente su varita.

Negando con la cabeza, Harry rió por lo bajo.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—Es una lástima —suspiró el rubio abatido y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo trasero. Le habría encantado hechizarle las bolas a Marc, y su polla también –sólo para asegurarse de que ni siquiera pudiera intentarlo de nuevo—. ¿Entonces rompiste con él? —Preguntó Draco neutral, enmascarando el tono de esperanza en su voz. No serviría de nada traicionar sus verdaderos sentimientos ahora. Harry necesitaría el tiempo para superar a Marc antes de poder aceptar los sentimientos de Draco. Él no sería el premio de consolación.

Harry suspiró con cansancio.

—No, todavía estoy pensando en eso —murmuró, apartando la mirada.

Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué hay que pensar? Era un cabrón agresivo y no te merece. Plantar su patético culo diría yo.

—Draco, por favor, tengo que pensarlo —alegó Harry.

Draco no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de Harry. ¿Cómo podía Harry pensarlo? Marc había querido forzarle, ¿y él seguía pensando en darle a ese bastardo una oportunidad? ¿No estaba en su sano juicio?

_Mira quién habla, _dijo una voz sigilosa en su cabeza. _Tú eres quien lo drogó y tuvo sexo con él hace un par de meses sin que lo recuerde. ¿Qué te hace eso a ti?_

Draco ignoró la vocecita convenientemente, negándose a pensar en ello. Ya era pasado y ahora no podía cambiarlo, así que era inútil darle la vuelta.

—Pero… —comenzó a protestar, pero se detuvo cuando vio el rostro suplicante de Harry. Maldita sea, pero nunca podía oponerse a todo lo que Harry quería que si ponía esa cara. Era como masilla en las manos del moreno.

— ¿No podemos dejarlo por ahora e ir a la playa? Hemos venido aquí para relajarnos, después de todo —declaró Harry.

—Está bien, lo dejaré. Por ahora —le advirtió Draco, y Harry asintió de prisa, ya feliz por no hablar de eso.

* * *

Pasaron sus días descansando en la playa y nadando en el agua fría, a veces arrastrando a Remus o a Sirius en el mar con ellos. Narcissa era feliz con estar bajo la sombrilla, leyendo uno de sus muchos libros. Cada vez que se atrevía a salir al sol, se ponía un sombrero para proteger su pelo rubio y gafas de sol que ocultaban la mayor parte de su rostro.

Harry se había ruborizado al ver a Narcissa tomar el sol en sólo un bikini blanco. Todavía tenía la figura de una adolescente, y nadie podía negar que era atractiva. Harry no se sentía atraído de esa manera hacia ella, pero tampoco estaba ciego. Era obvio que Draco había conseguido la mayor parte de su atractivo físico de su madre.

Draco mismo se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sólo vestido con calzoncillos, mostrando su pecho musculoso para todos los que quisieran ver.

Había sido bastante embarazoso cuando Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando el cuerpo medio desnudo de Draco, fascinado y sintiendo el impulso de pasarle los dedos por el abdomen. Se había pegado en las mejillas con fuerza cuando ello sucedió, y se juró a sí mismo que no se sentía atraído por su mejor amigo, y todavía tenía un novio esperando por él.

Draco estaba muy caliente e innegablemente atractivo, pero eso no significaba que Harry estaba de repente colado de él. Había notado lo bien que estaba el cuerpo de Draco, pero eso no significaba nada.

A mitad de sus vacaciones, una lechuza llegó con una carta para Harry. Su corazón había saltado con un latido cuando reconoció la fina letra de Marc y se había excusado de la cena, corriendo a su cuarto para leer la carta. Remus le había mirado preocupado, pero le dejó ir sin detenerle.

Cerrando la puerta tras él, Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, respirando rápidamente. No había esperado que Marc le escribiera, sobre todo después de su pelea.

Con las manos temblorosas, abrió la carta y se mordió los labios, comenzando a leerla.

_Querido Harry_

_Quiero decir cuánto siento haberte presionado cuando dejaste en claro que no querías ir más lejos. Debí haberme detenido en el momento en el que dijiste que no y no debí haberte presionado y, definitivamente, no debí haberte insultado llamándote un mojigato._

_Lo siento mucho, Harry, y espero que puedas perdonarme y darme otra oportunidad. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder, lo juro. Tu padrino puede maldecirme si alguna vez te lastimo de nuevo –Estoy seguro de que le gustará hacerlo._

_También siento no escribirte antes, pero esta es la primera vez que finalmente tengo tiempo a solas sin mis padres interfiriendo. Y fue realmente difícil encontrar una lechuza dispuesta a volar a Francia._

_Entenderé si quieres romper, pero espero que al menos lo pienses._

_Voy a estar esperándote cuando regrese. Te amo, Harry._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Marc_

Harry puso la carta sobre la mesa y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas. Fue atento y dulce de Marc el que le enviara una carta de disculpa. Se podría decir que Marc realmente estaba arrepentido por su comportamiento su última noche juntos. ¿Quizás debería darle otra oportunidad? Sólo pasó una vez, después de todo. Marc había jurado que no iba a presionarle de nuevo. Y no era como si Harry no pudiera defenderse.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, trazó las palabras distraídamente con su dedo –te amo–. Habían sido felices durante cinco meses – ¿estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso sólo porque Marc cometió un error?

Harry exhaló lentamente y miró por la ventana, pensativo. Si había que ser sincero, tenía que admitir que extrañaba a Marc. Extrañaba sus bromas y su risa apacible, extrañaba sus brillantes ojos marrones y extrañaba la sensación general de calma en la que se sumía cuando estaba a su alrededor. Una oportunidad más no vendría mal, ¿verdad? Y si Marc mentía y trataba de presionarle para tener sexo otra vez, él le dejaría inmediatamente.

Harry asintió, sí, una oportunidad más no haría daño. Sonrió y releyó la carta, amando el hecho de que Marc le hubiera dicho que le amaba.

* * *

Draco no estaba feliz. De hecho, estaba furioso. Harry irrumpió en su habitación hace apenas una hora, sus ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, diciéndole que Marc le había escrito una disculpa y juró que nunca le haría daño otra vez. Harry había decidido darle otra oportunidad a ese idiota, y Draco no sabía si debía gritar de furia o llorar de frustración. Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de tener a Harry soltero de nuevo y todo se le volvió a ser quitado de un tirón.

No entendía por qué Harry le daba a ese idiota otra oportunidad, era inteligente y había tirado a la comadreja tan pronto como se hizo evidente que el zoquete no quería nada más que hacerle daño. Pero un chico que le presionaba por sexo y le había hecho daño al ignorar sus deseos, ¿le daba a ese otra oportunidad? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese chico?

_Podrías estar preguntándote lo mismo_, la molesta voz apareció de nuevo. _Tú también lo obligaste. Lo que hiciste fue aún peor, ya que ni siquiera recuerda que lo tomaste. No estás en posición de decir nada sobre alguien más_.

Merlín, de verdad odiaba esa voz.

Profundamente molesto, se detuvo. Quería hablar con Harry y tratar de hacerle ver que perdonar a ese hijo de puta era algo muy estúpido.

Había pensado que Harry había decidido romper con Marc, especialmente después de las veces que había atrapado al chico observándole cuando estaba en la playa medio desnudo.

—Harry, necesitamos hablar —comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando notó que su amigo no estaba en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor confundido y salió de nuevo. Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando de repente escuchó un ruido proveniente del cuarto de baño.

Entrecerrando los ojos, cruzó el pasillo y llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Hola? ¿Harry, estás allí?

El sonido de alguien teniendo arcadas fue su respuesta, y se preocupó, tiró del pomo de la puerta, maldiciendo cuando este no se movió. Agarró su varita y murmuró un rápido "Alohomora" y entró de inmediato, sus ojos centrados en el pequeño cuerpo sobre el váter.

En un par de zancadas estuvo al lado de Harry, y se inclinó, acariciando la espalda de muchacho, sabiendo que no podía hacer más hasta que Harry expulsara lo que fuera de su sistema.

Después de un minuto, Harry decayó contra la pared, su pálido rostro sudoroso y todo su cuerpo temblando. Draco conjuró un vaso de agua rápidamente y se lo pasó a Harry, mientras mojaba un pañuelo y lo presionaba contra la frente y el cuello de Harry, haciendo que el jovencito gimiera suavemente.

—Eso se siente bien —murmuró con voz rasposa y hizo un rictus de dolor.

— ¿Comiste algo malo? —Preguntó Draco preocupado, presionando el lado más frío del pañuelo contra la piel de Harry,

Harry suspiró y dejó que su cabeza golpeara la pared.

—No lo sé. Creo que sí —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que su rostro estuvo muy cerca del de Harry.

— ¿Te has puesto así antes?

La mirada vacilante en el rostro de Harry fue suficiente respuesta para él.

— ¿Has tomado una poción anti-náuseas? —Preguntó, acariciando los sudorosos mechones negros.

Harry negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—No, no lo he hecho.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por cuánto tiempo has tenido náuseas? ¿Lo saben Black y Lupin? —Preguntó Draco de un tirón.

—Nunca puse mis manos en una poción, y no, ellos no lo saben —Abrió un ojo verde—. ¿Qué importa por cuánto tiempo las he tenido?

—Harry —dijo Draco con advertencia y le agarró la muñeca.

—Bien, ya hace un par de semanas —murmuró Harry, sin fuerzas para pelear con Draco—. Suele pasar en la mañana, pero a veces tengo que vomitar durante el día también, como ahora. —Suspiró.

—Si esto ha sido por semanas ahora, ¿entonces por qué no fuiste a un Sanador? —Preguntó Draco frustrado, sin gustarle ver a su amor tan débil. Su mano se había deslizado del suave cabello a la mejilla de Harry, y comenzó a acariciarla.

Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentir el toque ligero, y suspiró.

—No veo el punto. Me enfermo un par de veces, no es problema —refunfuñó enfadado.

—Harry, vomitar tus entrañas cada mañana por las últimas semanas es un problema. Necesitas que te chequeen —respondió Draco enojado—. Le diré a tu padrino que estás enfermo y que necesitar ir al hospital —dijo, y buscó levantarse, pero fue detenido por una mano en su muñeca. Miró hacia los ojos esmeraldas que estaban brillando furiosamente.

—No le dirás a Sirius de mis náuseas —siseó, con una vehemencia sorprendente para alguien que había estado teniendo arcadas unos minutos antes.

—Harry, no es normal que hayas estado mareado por las últimas semanas. Necesitas un chequeo —insistió Draco, arrodillándose frente a él.

Harry siguió negando con la cabeza. Se sentó en sus rodillas y se preparó para agarrar los brazos de Draco.

—Escucha, sólo preocuparás a Remus y a Sirius cuando les digas de mis náuseas. Ellos no necesitan eso.

—Harry, son tu familia; es natural para ellos preocuparse por ti si te enfermas —Draco resopló con impaciencia.

—Draco, si te atreves a delatarme, no te volveré a hablar jamás —juró Harry, sus manos intensificando el agarre.

Draco le miró horrorizado. — ¿Tirarías nuestra amistad por algo así? —Preguntó débilmente. Habría pensado que Harry estaba bromeando si no fuera por el brillo de furia en los ojos verdes y la mandíbula apretada. Harry hablaba en serio.

—Draco, prométeme que no les dirás nada —suplicó Harry, su furia desapareciendo como nieve bajo el sol.

Draco le miró con indecisión. Harry parecía realmente desesperado por que mantuviera su secreto, y estaba peleando consigo mismo por la que sería la mejor opción: ¿contarle a Black y arriesgarse a perder la confianza de Harry o cerrar la boca, y posiblemente poner la vida de Harry en peligro si estaba seriamente enfermo? ¿Cuál sería la peor?

—Por favor, Draco —susurró Harry y su aliento cálido golpeó los labios de Draco, haciéndole humedecerse los labios en respuesta.

Estaban tan cerca, sólo tendría que acercarse un poco más y entonces se besarían.

Se detuvo justo a tiempo, cuando sus labios casi tocaron los de Harry. Ojos esmeralda le miraban indefensos, mostrándole a Draco cuan desesperado estaba Harry por que callara su secreto.

Draco se mordió los labios y maldijo a su corazón.

—Bien, no les diré sobre tus náuseas —Harry suspiró aliviado—. Pero si sigues así, iremos a ver a un Sanador tan pronto como regresemos a casa.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue detenido por Draco.

—Harry, no sabes cuán enfermo estás, así que si sigues vomitando, necesitamos ver a un Sanador para saber que te sucede —dijo convincentemente.

Harry le miró abatido, pero finalmente asintió.

—Bien, si no estoy mejor al terminar las vacaciones, iremos a ver a un Sanador —refunfuñó y apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, ahora vámonos. Necesitas descansar un poco —dijo Draco aliviado y ayudó a Harry a pararse, sosteniéndole en el camino a su habitación.

Su decisión de hablar de Marc fue olvidada por completo. Todo sobre lo que podía pensar era en qué pasaba exactamente con el chico del que estaba enamorado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


	5. Capítulo 5

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Harry no tiene idea alguna de lo que Draco hizo con él y el rubio no quiere confesar. Sin embargo, un descubrimiento fuerza a Draco a admitir lo que ha hecho. ¿Harry podrá perdonarlo alguna vez?

**Traducción conjunta entre: **LoversByHaters y DarkPotterMalfoy.

**Traductor: **DarkPotterMalfoy

* * *

**Gracias por esos 18 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos vía PM.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_31 de julio_

Harry se despertó bruscamente de nuevo, esta vez no por su estómago, ya que lo había vaciado hace dos horas, sino por un peso sobre sus piernas.

—Despierta, despierta, Harry—alguien se rió entre dientes, claramente divertido al ver a Harry parpadear y cogiendo su pecho.

—Maldita sea, Draco, te gusta asustarme—gruñó Harry, sentándose contra las almohadas y pateando a su amigo

—Oh, sólo he venido para desearte feliz cumpleaños—sonrió Draco—. ¿No es bonito de mi parte?

—Gilipollas—murmuró Harry, pero sonrió—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve y media—respondió Draco, después de haber utilizado un _Tempus_.

Harry miró fijamente la varita, antes de caer en el día que era.

—¡Sí, puedo usar magia ahora!—dijo, entusiasmado, una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

—Te ha tomado tiempo darte cuenta—respondió Draco secamente

—Oh, cállate—sonrió Harry y bostezó. Se tensó cuando vio la mirada preocupada de Draco—. ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo llevas tus náuseas?

Harry suspiró.

—Bien.

—¿Tienes que vomitar ahora?

—No.

Los grises ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Has estado con náuseas?

Harry vaciló, no estaba de humor para escuchar las preocupaciones de Draco. Y él, con náuseas, no era algo de otro mundo.

—Harry—dijo en advertencia Draco.

—De acuerdo, sí, he las he tenido hace unas horas—frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

Draco suspiró.

—Harry, ¿no crees que es el momento de decírselo a Black? Necesitas ayuda.

—No la necesito—insistió Harry, terco.

—Merlín, puedes ser tan idiota a veces—lo fulminó Draco con la mirada—. De acuerdo, no se lo digas ahora. Pero tan pronto como estemos en casa, iremos a un medimago.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, pero sabía que era inútil protestar en contra de un Malfoy con determinación. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo que fuese que le hacía encontrarse así, desapareciese antes de llegar a casa.

Ambos saltaron casi un metro en el aire cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un enorme perro lanudo negro fue saltando a la cama, lamiendo la cara de Harry.

Draco arrugó la nariz con disgusto al pensar en la saliva de perro en la cara de Harry.

Harry rió y se limpió la cara mojada con la sábana.

Canuto aulló y cambió de nuevo a un sonriente Sirius.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, cachorro!

Sirius se volvió hacia Draco.

—¿Qué haces aquí, rubio? Creía que aún estabas en el baño.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—He venido para desearle feliz cumpleaños a Harry.

—¡Qué mono!—dijo Sirius, sonriendo y arrastrando las palabras, sus negros ojos brillaban con conocimiento.

Draco los entrecerró, no le gustaba ese brillo en los ojos de su primo.

—Venga, abajo, cachorro—dijo Sirius, entusiasmado—. Remus y Cisa están esperándote con tus regalos—se levantó de un salto y casi salió de la habitación.

Draco parpadeó perplejo.

—A juzgar por su comportamiento, se podría pensar que es su cumpleaños—negó con la cabeza.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Mejor bajamos antes de vuelva.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor con un montón de regalos envueltos a la espera de Harry.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry—sonrió Narcissa. Iba vestida con un vestido azul que parecía brillar cada vez que se movía un poco. Un collar con un diamante en forma de corazón descansaba debajo de su clavícula.

—Gracias, Narcissa—sonrió Harry, feliz.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no abres tus regalos, eh?—sugirió Sirius e inocentemente acercó un paquete largo y delgado hacia Harry, quien lo miró con recelo. La última vez que había recibido un paquete de esas características era una Saeta de Fuego. Los entrecerrados ojos verdes miraron a Sirius, cuya sonrisa se volvió inocente. No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Harry se acordó de una escoba que salió hacia apenas unas semanas y en el anuncio se decía que eran más rápida que la Saeta de Fuego. Pero Sirius no podía habérsela comprado, ¿podría? Sería ridículo.

—Sirius…—dijo Harry en advertencia.

—¿Qué? Ábrelo ya—insistió Sirius, impaciente.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero poco a poco llegó al paquete, tomándose su tiempo para desenvolverlo. Su peor temor se hizo realidad; una elegante escoba negra le saludó: una Saeta de Viento; la palabra brillaba en plata en la parte superior del palo de la escoba.

—¡Sirius!—protestó y miró a su padrino.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo comprarle un regalo a mi ahijado?—bufó Sirius, cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pero ¡esta escoba acaba de salir! ¡El precio es altamente ridículo! No puedes gastarte tantos galeones para mi cumpleaños—la rabia de Harry se intensificó.

—¿Por qué no? Mi dinero está allí, guardado, esperando en mi bóveda. Ahora por lo menos tiene un propósito—se encogió de hombros Sirius.

Remus suspiró y se frotó la frente. Debería haber prestado más atención a lo que Sirius había comprado hacía tres semanas. Pero, honestamente, ¿cómo iba a esperar que su amigo comprase la escoba más cara del mercado?

—Sirius, no puedo aceptar eso—siguió protestando Harry.

—En realidad, Harry—interfirió Draco, sus ojos grises estudiando con atención la nueva escoba, sólo tienes que aceptarla. Es de mala educación rechazar un regalo, después de todo

Harry gruñó un poco más, pero colocó la escoba contra la pared de detrás de él, ignorando la mirada de triunfo en la cara de su padrino.

—Es la hora de mi regalo—sonrió y le entregó algo grueso, envuelto en papel azul oscuro.

—No tenías porque hacerlo—sonrió Harry, consciente.

Remus se encogió de hombros y agitó.

La cara de Harry se desdibujó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Fiel a su naturaleza estudiosa, Remus le había dado un libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era más detallado que los libros de la escuela e ilustraciones de hechizos y maldiciones terribles con el hechizo defensivo junto a él.

—Gracias, Remus—sonrió Harry y él le sonrió.

—No hay de qué—sonrió Remus, un poco tímido.

—Ahora el mío—insistió Draco y le entregó una caja con algunos agujeros en ella.

Harry levantó la caja y en bufido de impaciencia de Draco, la abrió, boquiabierto al ver el contenido de la caja. Una pequeña serpiente gris claro con un par de puntos negros distribuidos en su cuerpo le estaba mirando; a los ojos.

—_¿Eres mi nuevo amo?_—siseó la serpiente, alzándose en la caja, hasta que asomó a cabeza fuera de ella.

—_Sí; mi nombre es Harry. Encantado de conocerte_—susurró Harry a su vez, hablando automáticamente en pársel.

—_Mi nombre es Akeyra; soy una Coronella austriaca_—le dijo la serpiente con orgullo.

—_Eres una serpiente muy bonita—_la halagó Harry, sabiendo que a las serpientes les encantaba las adulaciones. Ahora que pensaba en ello, los Slytherin también lo eran; no era de extrañar que la serpiente fuese su símbolo.

—_Gracias, señor Harry_—siseó Akeyra, sonando muy contenta—. _¿Hay ranas cerca de su nido?_

Harry parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta y estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué ella pediría algo tan extraño como eso, cuando por fin lo entendió.

—_Sí las puedes encontrar en el patio, cerca de la laguna. Se encuentran en la sombra de los grandes árboles._

—_Gracias, señor Harry. Volveré tan pronto como haya comido_—respondió y se deslizó por la mesa, saliendo por la puerta abierta hacia el patio trasero.

Harry sintió un poco de penas por las ranas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su serpiente tenía que comer.

—¿Dónde va la serpiente?—preguntó Draco, preocupado—. No se estará escapando, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No, ha ido fuera a cazar ranas por que tiene hambre

Draco hizo una pequeña mueca,

—¿Te gusta tú regalo?—sonrió.

Harry sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo.

—¿Te gusta? ¡Me encanta!—se sonrojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que no había soltado a Draco y retrocedió a toda prisa, aclarándose la garganta—. Gracias por la serpiente.

Draco se frotó la nariz en señal de vergüenza.

—No hay problema—le guiñó un ojo.

Otros dos regalos le fueron entregados a él, por parte de Neville y Luna. Él le había regalado una pequeña planta exótica que resultó ser una Vriesea que era una de colores brillantes con blancas hojas amarillas. De acuerdo con la información de Neville había puesto en la planta; era ideal para dormitorios, ya que desprendía un suave olor. Sus hojas, por lo tanto, podían ser utilizadas para pociones.

Luna le había regalado un brazalete con una pequeña piedra verde clara y una morada con pequeñas manchas negras en el mismo. En su carta señalaba que le protegería de cualquier daño.

Después de guardar la planta y colocarse el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca derecha, sólo quedaba un regalo a la izquierda por abrir. Era pequeño y envuelto en un papel blanco brillante, unidos con un lazo de cinta azul claro.

—¿De quién será?—frunció el ceño, cogiéndolo con cuidado.

—Es mío, cielo—sonrió Narcissa, con suavidad y levantó su vaso de zumo de manzana con un brillo divertido en sus ojos azul claro cuando vio la cara de asombro de Harry.

—Realmente no debería haber…—tartamudeó Harry.

Ella agitó su mano.

—Tonterías, querido, es tu cumpleaños. Eres casi un hijo para mí. Sería muy grosero de mi parte no hacerte un regalo.

Harry se frotó la nuca avergonzado, pero abrió el pequeño paquete, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha cuando se encontró con una caja de terciopelo oscura.

—Vamos, ábrelo—le animó Narcissa.

Encontró la tapa y la abrió lentamente, con la boca abierta cuando vio su contenido. Era un medallón de plata, y en él había grabado el escudo de los Malfoy. Junto a él, escuchó a Draco jadear lo reconoció y con manos temblorosas lo abrió, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas al ver dos pequeñas imágenes en el mismo. A la izquierda la foto de sus padres, abrazándose el uno al otro con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. A la derecha una foto de él, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Narcissa, todos sentados frente la chimenea del gran salón de la Mansión Malfoy durante la pasada cena de Navidad del año pasado. Todos sonreían con excitación.

—Cómo…—se detuvo Harry, sin saber si tu voy se mantendría estable.

—Te lo he dicho antes, ¿no?—sonrió Narcissa cálidamente, ignorando las miradas de asombro que le lanzaban Sirius y Remus—. Eres como un hijo para mí lo que es una manera adecuada de darte la bienvenida a la familia.

Harry se puso más rojo y comenzó a balbucear mientras Draco sonreía y le palmeaba la espalda.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Harry— se rió suavemente y sus grises ojos brillaban. Reconoció el medallón como una de las herencias que su abuelo le había dejado, pero no envidiaba a Harry por tenerlo. De hecho, le gustaba la idea de que Harry lo llevase, una señal de que pertenecía a los Malfoy. No le importaba lo más mínimo el poder sonar posesivo.

Al final, Harry decidió mostrar su agradecimiento a Narcissa con un abrazo, lo cual la sorprendió, pero se lo devolvió después de unos segundos. Harry se limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado salir de sus ojos y se colocó rápidamente el medallón en el cuello, colocándose cómodamente en su pecho.

Cuando Harry subió las escaleras para guardar su escoba, la planta y libro, vio una lechuza familiar esperando en la ventana abierta. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y rápidamente se acercó a la ventana, quitando a la lechuza su carga.

El paquete envuelto en papel negro y dorado era más bien pequeño, con una carta adherida.

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!_

_Me gustaría estar allí con vosotros para tu cumpleaños, pero no siempre se puede tener lo que queremos, ¿no? De todos modos, ¡disfruta de tu cumpleaños y te echo de menos! No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo._

_Con amor,_

_Marc_

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más amplia y arranco el papel con entusiasmo mandándolo lejos. Los ojos verdes se ampliaron y se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio un collar tumbado contra la tela de seda. Una forma de cuarzo en forma de corazón brillaba a la luz del sol, creando un suave resplandor contra el techo.

Un dedo tembloroso acarició la fría y suave superficie de la piedra y se la colocó con cuidado alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos tocando la piedra por un momento antes de dejarla descansar sobre su clavícula. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcto al no dejar a Marc. Era tan dulce al darle eso, especialmente cuando Harry recordaba lo que representaba el cuarzo rosa y se sonrojó profundamente.

Se sentó en su silla y miró por la ventana, pensando en cómo podía agradecer a Marc su bonito regalo. Su sonrisa no dejó su cara en todo el día.

Se sentó en su silla y miró por la ventana, pensando en cómo podía agradecer a Marc por su hermoso regalo. Su sonrisa nunca dejó su cara todo el día.

* * *

_10 de agosto_

Cuando Draco se detuvo frente a la habitación de Harry al mediodía, escuchó silbar a Akeyra y sonrió, sabiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegir la serpiente.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando en la nueva adición que adornaba el cuello de su Harry. Apenas había sido capaz de contener el resplandor que amenazaba con aparecer en sus ojos cuando él había descubierto la pequeña piedra justo en la clavícula de Harry. No había hecho falta necesidad de preguntar de dónde provenía. La felicidad de Harry había sido una respuesta suficiente. Sorprendentemente Lupin y Black habían logrado controlarse. Le habían dicho a Harry que les avisase de nuevo si Marc intentaba algo de nuevo y le advirtieron que tuviera cuidado. No había más que pudiera hacer.

Draco negó con la cabeza y colocando una sonrisa en su rostro antes de entrar en el dormitorio.

Harry alzó la mirada con una sonrisa cuando Draco se sentó a su lado en la cama y siguió acariciando a la serpiente que dormía acurrucada en su regazo después de haber cazado a otra rana.

—¿Listo para salir?—preguntó Draco, mirando las maletas hechas—Vamos, salimos en diez minutos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—He revisado todas mis maletas.

—Bien. ¿Akeyra se va a quedar en tu cuello?—preguntó Draco, mirando fijamente a la serpiente que lo miraba con sus ojos blancos. Era un poco desconcertante.

—Sí, no quiero ponerla en una jaula. Además, dice que le gusta dormir en mi cuello—murmuró Harry algo y la serpiente silbó, quien se levantó y se deslizó por el brazo izquierdo de Harry, colocándose alrededor de su cuello como si fuera un chal.

—¿Has tenido náuseas?—murmuró Draco, sus ojos grises fijos en la cara de Harry, listo para observar cualquier expresión facial. Si Harry le mentía, lo sabría. Y el muchacho, sabría las consecuencias; no le gustaba que le mintiesen.

—No—respondió Harry y negó con la cabeza. Captó la mirada escéptica de Draco y puso los ojos en blanco—. No te voy a mentir. Realmente no he sentido náuseas esta mañana.

—Quieres decir, ¿qué se han parado de golpe?—levantó una ceja Draco. No sabía que ninguna enfermedad que hiciese a alguien tener náuseas durante semanas y de repente parasen de nuevo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, no es que me queje. No es que me encante estar sobre la taza del váter, echando las tripas.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

—No necesito una imagen tan detallada.

Harry sólo sonrió. Había estado eufórico cuando se despertó por la mañana con el estómago normal, sin sentir necesidad alguna de vomitar. No le importaba el motivo de que se hubiesen detenido de repente, estaba feliz de no tener que ir al medimago ahora. Tenía suficiente del hospital; parecía que había pasado la mitad de sus años de colegio en Hogwarts en la enfermería.

—Vamos abajo, de modo que podamos colocar todo lo que hay.

Harry asintió y cogió sus maletas, arrastrándolas por las escaleras y colocándolas en medio del pasillo. Esta vez el traslador los llevaría a la casa de Sirius, por lo que se aparecerían en la sala de estar.

—¿Todo el mundo listo?—preguntó Remus, sonriente. Las vacaciones le habían dejado la piel bronceada y por primera vez en años se veía más joven de lo que aparentaba.

Draco y Harry asintieron y se colocaron entre Sirius y Narcissa, cogiendo el traslador: un suéter negro.

Un minuto más tarde el translador se activó y en un instante cayeron en el cuarto de estar.

Harry cerró la boca cuando sintió que su estómago tratando de expulsar el desayuno y segundos después de sentirse mareado y con náuseas, éstas desaparecieron y su estómago se recuperó dejando un sabor ácido en la garganta producida por su estómago.

—Gracias de nuevo por invitarnos, Cissa—sonrió Sirius y abrazó a su prima.

—No hay que darlas—aseguró Narcissa y después de abrazar a Remus y Harry, se acercó a la chimenea y tomó una pizca de polvo flu, sus maletas siendo enviadas a través de la chimenea a su casa—Dragón, ¿listo?

—Sí, mamá—sonrió Draco y después de abrazar a Harry rápidamente y de despedirse de su primo y Lupin, se reunió con su madre en la chimenea y desaparecieron en un destello verde.

—Bueno, ahora lo único que queda es deshacer las maletas y preparar la comida—sonrió Remus y escuchó una queja y el lloriqueo de Sirius cuando iba a su habitación levitando sus maletas delante de él. Harry siguió a su divertida familia con Akeyra durmiendo en su cuello.

Tan pronto como estuvo en su habitación, cogió pergamino y pluma y se puso a escribir una carta a Marc, pidiendo quedar tan pronto como fuese posible. No podía esperar ver a su novio de nuevo. Incluso después de la pelea que habían tenido, se había sentido terrible y no podía esperar para besarlo y abrazarlo de nuevo.

* * *

_11 de agosto_

Harry sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tan pronto como se hubo despertado, sintió las familiares náuseas de nuevo y llegó a la taza del váter justo a tiempo para vomitar su cena de anoche, aterrizando en la taza blanca, mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban y ardían. Vomitó de nuevo y se agarro de nuevo a los lados de la taza, manteniéndose estable.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de haber cerrado la puerta y en su estado no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Remus con sus características de hombre lobo no hubiese escuchado el agudo ruido y el nauseabundo olor.

—Merlín, Harry—murmuró Remus y se arrodilló junto a él, frotando su espalda.

Cuando Harry se calmó, se inclinó hacia atrás contra las frías baldosas de su bañera mientras Remus se levantaba y cogía un trapo humero y se lo frotaba por la cara, limpiando el sudor y entregándole un vaso de agua fría.

—Gracias—dijo Harry, ronco y se estremeció.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras mal?—preguntó Remus, preocupado y puso su mano contra la frente de Harry, comprobando si tenía fiebre. No tenía.

Harry negó con la cabeza débilmente, dejando el vaso vacío en el suelo embaldosado verde.

—Supongo, que anoche comí algo en mal estado—murmuró, eludiendo los ojos ámbar que le estaban mirando fijamente.

—Todos comimos lo mismo, cachorro—puntualizó Remus y de repente se puso rígido entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Harry, cauteloso. Se sobresaltó cuando Remus se inclinó hacia él y parecía olfatearle, sus ojos tenían una mirada preocupada y desconcertada—. Remus, lo…

—Venga, vamos a ver Poppy—anunció Remus repentinamente y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry, sorprendido, apoyado contra la pared una vez que se sintió menos mareado.

—Porque tenemos que averiguar que ha hecho que vomites—respondió Remus y lo condujo al dormitorio, sacándole unos tejanos y una camiseta azul—. Cámbiate.

—Pero no necesito verla, estoy bien—protestó Harry.

Vio esa mirada.

—Vamos a ir a verla y se acabó, Harry—le dijo Remus, su voz sonando tensa.

Harry abrió la boca para discutir un poco más, pero la mirada de advertencia fue suficiente para que se callara y se apresuró a cambiarte de ropa; preguntándose todo el tiempo por qué Remus quería que Pomfrey lo examinase. Le había pillado vomitando una sola vez; motivo que no explicaba por qué Remus estaba tan preocupado.

—¿Dónde está Sirius?—preguntó Harry cuando entraron en la sala, mirando a su alrededor. Tal vez Sirius fuese capaz de convencer a Remus que no necesitaba a la enfermera de la escuela.

—Ha ido a la panadería—dijo Remus con aire ausente y Harry dejó caer los hombros, dándose cuenta de que su única esperanza se había esfumado.

—Vamos—lo arrastró Remus hasta la chimenea y dijo—: Hogwarts; Enfermería.

Se salvó de una vergonzosa caída a través de la chimenea ya que Remus lo sostuvo por el brazo.

Pomfrey alzó la mirada de su escritorio con el ceño fruncido.

—Señor Potter, señor Lupin, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Necesito que examine a Harry, señorita Pomfrey—dijo Remus suave y empujó al chico hacia la camilla, con la mano sobre el hombro de Harry para que no escapase—. Le he visto vomitando esta mañana y estoy preocupado de que se esté poniendo enfermo.

Pompfre suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la pareja.

—No deseaba verle de nuevo por aquí, señor Potter—dijo con desaprobación y cogió su varita.

—Confíe en mí, no tenía opción—resopló Harry y apartó la mirada.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado con náuseas?—preguntó la enfermera; su varita lanzando luz verde brillante que la utilizaba para examinar el cuerpo de Harry—. Y no se atreva a mentirme, jovencito. Has estado mucho tiempo aquí para saber cuándo lo haces.

La boca de Harry se tensó y frunció el ceño

—Desde hace un par de semanas—murmuró, molesto. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer un gran drama de esto? Sólo era un poco de vómito.

De repente Pomfrey hizo un grito de sorpresa y Remus la miró fijamente.

—¿Madame Pomfrey?

Ella no hizo caso y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando ella puso atención hacia el estómago de Harry, examinando la zona con su varita con un hechizo: era azul

—Señor Potter, sea honesto conmigo, ahora—comenzó ella y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro—. ¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales en las últimas semanas?

Harry la miró y sintió que un rubor crecía desde su cuello hasta las mejillas.

—¿Qué si he tenido relaciones sexuales? Nunca he tenido sexo: soy… soy virgen— se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo. Realmente no quería hablar de su vida privada con la enfermera de la escuela. O con Remus para el caso.

—¿En serio? ¿No está mintiendo?—preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—¡Madame Pomfrey, lo juro! Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales antes—resopló Harry, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Por qué habría de saber eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver el sexo con las náuseas?

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto?—murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño y examinándolo. Dio el mismo resultado. Pero si Potter había dicho la verdad, entonces, ¿cómo podía ser posible…?

—¿Madame?—preguntó Remus, la inquietud creciente en su cuerpo. Sus sentidos tenían que estar equivocados. Nunca le habían fallado antes, pero en este caso tenían que estarlo. Porque si estaban en lo correcto, eso significaba que su cachorro estaba…

Pomfrey miró a Harry, quién le devolvió la mirada perpleja.

—Señor Potter, no sé cómo decirle esto y va a ser un shock para usted… Resulta que está embarazado. Casi de tres meses para ser exactos.

El silencio reinaba en la enfermería. Harry miró lentamente a la enfermera que le devolvió la mirada con simpatía en sus ojos.

¿Embarazado? ¿Él?

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

—**SARA1223:** Hola, me alegro que te guste y siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. Pero he tenido ciertos percances. Un abrazo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Harry no tiene idea alguna de lo que Draco hizo con él y el rubio no quiere confesar. Sin embargo, un descubrimiento fuerza a Draco a admitir lo que ha hecho. ¿Harry podrá perdonarlo alguna vez?

**Traducción conjunta entre: **LoversByHaters y DarkPotterMalfoy.

**Traductora: **LoversByHaters

* * *

**Gracias por esos 22 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos vía PM.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_11 de Agosto_

Harry se quedó allí un largo rato, sólo mirando a la enfermera. ¿Embarazado? ¿Él? No, eso no podía ser. Era imposible. Nunca había tenido sexo. Y para embarazarte siendo un hombre tenías que tomar una poción de embarazo y Harry estaba segurísimo de que nunca había hecho tal cosa. Snape había sido forzado a enseñarles esas pociones en caso de que un chico decidiera que quería tener a su propio hijo. Harry podía recordar vagamente que cuando había tenido esa lección, le había gustado la idea de tomar una poción que le daría la habilidad de cargar a sus propios hijos, pero no era como si quisiera tenerlos en un futuro cercano.

Y ahora estaba embarazado. Pero eso no podía ser. No podía estar embarazado. Tenías que tener sexo para embarazarte y él nunca lo había hecho antes. Seguro, Marc lo había intentado, pero él se había rehusado.

—No puedo estar embarazado —susurró—. Simplemente no puedo. ¡Nunca he tenido sexo antes!

Poppy tuvo que tragarse el grumo que se le había formado en la garganta cuando ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas le miraron. Había pensado que Harry mentía sobre la parte de no tener sexo porque su guardián estaba en la misma habitación, pero mirando al consternado joven frente a ella, se percató de que, según lo que él sabía, nunca había tenido sexo antes. Sin embargo, el hechizo no había mentido. Harry Potter tenía casi tres meses de embarazo. Y si no podía recordar haber tenido sexo, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: fue drogado y violado.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero el hechizo no miente. Tienes casi tres meses de embarazo —murmuró Poppy y acarició su mano torpemente.

—¿Embarazado? —repitió Remus débilmente. No quería creerlo. Sí, su olfato nunca le mentía y claramente olía las hormonas de embarazo en Harry, pero había pensado que esta vez su sentido le había fallado. Era increíble. No solo que Harry estaba embarazado, sino que ni siquiera recordaba tener sexo. Su cachorro había sido violado y drogado y él no lo había sabido.

Rabia tan caliente como fuego estalló en su interior. Cuando pusiera sus manos en el sucio pedazo de mierda que había lastimado a su cachorro, le mataría. Le mataría y nadie sería capaz de detenerlo. Nadie hería a su cachorro y salía impune. Nadie.

—Pero, ¿cómo sucedió esto? —preguntó Harry desesperado, y sintió calientes lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Simplemente no estaba sucediendo. Esto tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla. Se despertaría en cualquier minuto en su cama y no estaría embarazado. Se pellizcó el brazo y el ardiente escozor le dejó saber que esta era la realidad, que estaba despierto y que estaba embarazado.

—No lo sé —susurró Poppy y le acarició el cabello. Se compadecía del chico al que consideraba su propio hijo. Había estado cuidándolo desde su primer año y había pasado tanto tiempo en la enfermería que había comenzado a pensar en él como familia. Ver a quien consideraba su hijo tan afligido y confundido le hacía sentirse impotente. No podía hacer nada para ayudarle y eso dolía. No quería hacer más que ayudar a Harry, pero no podía.

—Pero...pero...—Harry se mordió el labio. Estaba embarazado; estaba cargando a un hijo de quién sabía quién y ni siquiera podía recordar su primera vez. Un sollozo desgarró su pecho y apenas sintió a Remus envolviéndole en sus brazos. Había querido que su primera vez fuera especial, algo que pudiera recordar con una sonrisa en el rostro, y un tipo le había quitado eso. Gracias a un desconocido ni siquiera podía recordar su primera vez. Y no sólo le había drogado, sino también dado una poción de embarazo para que así estuviera atrancado con las consecuencias del sexo que no podía recordar. ¿Por qué había hecho esto? ¿Qué diversión había en drogarlo, darle una poción y luego violarlo?

Las manos de Harry se apretaron fuertes contra su estómago. Una parte de su mente se alegraba de no poder recordar la violación, de que no tuviera que revivirla en sus recuerdos y sueños, pero una gran parte gritaba por su inocencia perdida. Ni siquiera podría tratar de olvidar su primera vez perdida porque ahora estaba llevando a un niño. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar y seguir con su vida con un niño que le recordara lo que le había sucedido.

De repente su respiración se detuvo. No tenía que quedarse con él. Podría abortar, ¿cierto? Podía dejar que le sacaran al bebé y luego pretender que nada de esto había sucedido. Si las chicas podían abortar, entonces, ¿por qué el no? ¿Por qué debía tener el recuerdo de algo que quería olvidar?

—Señorita Pomfrey —comenzó dudoso.

Pomfrey pareció sobresaltarse.

—¿Sí, querido?

—¿Puede sacar al bebé?

El silencio que le siguió a su pregunta se sintió cargado y pareció succionar el aire del lugar.

—¿Quieres que saque al bebé? —repitió Pomfrey como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, ¿puede hacerlo? No quiero a este bebé, soy muy joven y no quiero tener un recordatorio. —Su voz se enredo un poco al final—. ¿Por favor, señorita? De verdad no estoy listo para tenerlo.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, Harry, pero no puedo —respondió ella tristemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, horrorizado—. ¿Por qué no? Usted es una enfermera. Sabe cómo hacer abortos, ¿cierto?

Remus se estremeció ante la palabra, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Sí, sé como realizarlos, pero, Harry, no puedo sacar a tu bebé —respondió Pomfrey suavemente.

—¿Por qué demonios no? ¡No lo quiero! —siseó Harry frustrado. ¿Por qué no podía entender que no quería ningún recuerdo de lo que le hizo ese hijo de puta? ¿Era tan horrible que no quisiera tener al bebé? ¿No entendía?

—No puedo sacar a tu bebé porque ya tienes mucho tiempo —respondió ella con un suspiró—. El Ministerio no permite interrumpir embarazos cuando la madre tiene más de dos meses.

—Pero las chicas puede abortar hasta que tienen casi cuatro meses —dijo Harry confundido.

—Sí, las chicas pueden hacerlo porque sus cuerpos están provistos con un útero desde su nacimiento. Pero lo chicos no tienen un útero natural. Sacar a un bebé cuando el hombre tiene más de dos meses, pone al hombre en riesgo. La posibilidad de que sobrevivas a la cirugía es muy pequeña, porque tu magia no sería capaz de arreglárselas con la súbita pérdida —explicó suavemente—. Verás, tu magia ahora está familiarizada con el bebé en tu interior porque él también está compartiéndola. Si saco al bebé, tu magia estaría fuera de control y comenzaría a atacar tu propio cuerpo, lo que te conduciría a la muerte.

Harry le miró fijamente.

—Entonces está diciendo que estoy forzado a conservar esa cosa porque no vine antes, cuando comencé a sentirme mal —dijo él, hueco. Se sentía vacío. La única oportunidad de recuperar su vida le fue arrancada. Sólo porque había sido un terco y no visitó a un doctor más pronto, ahora tenía que quedarse con el niño aunque no lo quisiera. ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? ¿Qué había hecho tan mal que toda su vida tenía que estar jodida? Primero sus padres muertos, luego batallar con Voldemort, perder a sus amigos y ahora estaba embarazado de algún tipo que le había drogado y violado. ¿Era mucho pedir una vida normal?

—Escucha, Harry, sé que esto será duro para ti, pero tienes que llevar al bebé hasta el nacimiento —dijo Poppy y le agarró la mano, apretándola suavemente—. Pero si realmente no quieres al bebé, puedes darlo en adopción. De esa manera no tendrás que criarle. Pero te animo a pensarlo con cuidado. Una adopción no es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera. Si eliges dejar que adopten a tu hijo, no querrás arrepentirte de renunciar a él.

Harry solo cabeceó y se dio la vuelta para enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de Remus. Sólo quería ir a casa ahora. Quería dormir y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.

—Te daré algunos folletos sobre embarazo masculino y adopción para que te los lleves —le murmuró Poppy a Remus y él asintió, manteniendo los brazos alrededor de su cachorro.

—Estará bien, lo prometo. Tú estarás bien, ya verás —murmuró él en el rebelde cabello negro y frotó la espalda de Harry, sin saber que podía hacer para quitar la aflicción del chico. No era justo que Harry tuviera que pasar por esto. Era demasiado joven para ser padre y ni siquiera era el bebé del muchacho que amaba. El bebé que llevaba era el resultado de una violación bajo la influencia de drogas y Remus no culparía a su cachorro si este decidía darlo en adopción.

Harry solo fue vagamente consciente de ser llevado por Flu y de vuelta a su habitación. Se sintió siendo metido en su cama y un suave beso presionado contra su frente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por cuenta propia, y se dejó caer en los oscuros brazos relajantes del sueño.

* * *

Remus suspiró y tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que resolverían este lío? Si Harry hubiera estado llevando al hijo de Marc, entonces no habría sido un problema tan difícil. Claro, Harry aún sería muy joven, pero por lo menos habría cargado al hijo de un hombre que amaba. Ahora estaba llevando al hijo de Merlín sabía quién y ni siquiera recordaba el sexo. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle?

Con impotencia, Remus miró la mesa de madera que contenía arañazos de un hechizo cortante fallido. Si pudiera, habría tomado la carga de Harry y la llevaría el mismo, pero eso no era posible en este caso.

—Oh, cachorro, ¿por qué tienen que pasarte estas cosas? —murmuró y se frotó la frente.

—¿Qué le pasó a Harry? —La voz de Sirius le dio un susto de muerte cuando el hombre apareció en la entrada de repente, cargando una bolsa con pan y pastas.

—¡Sirius! —Remus le miró boquiabierto y luego maldijo. Mierda, ¿cómo iba a explicarle esto?

Sirius frunció el ceño y puso la bolsa en la encimera de la cocina, dándose la vuelta para mirarle. Se recostó contra la encimera y cruzó los brazos. —Bueno, habla. ¿Qué pasó mientras estaba fuera?

—¿Por qué piensas que pasó algo? —Remus trató de evadir la escena próxima, que sin duda no resultaría nada grata. Sabía que Sirius tenía el derecho a saber que pasaba con Harry, pero no tenía idea de como abordar el tema sin Sirius estallando.

—Remus, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, pero si no me dices qué le sucedió a Harry en este instante, te encontrarás en el lado equivocado de mi varita —gruñó Sirius, entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos grises peligrosamente.

Remus tragó saliva y respiró profundo. —Bueno, el asunto es que... llevé a Harry adonde Pomfrey.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué tiene? Espero que nada serio.

Una risa histérica trató de escaparse de la garganta de Remus, pero consiguió mantenerla allí. —Es bastante serio. La tendrá por otro seis meses.

—¿Qué enfermedad requiere seis meses para sanar?

—El tipo de enfermedad que se queda en el cuerpo por nueve meses antes de salir.

Hubo silencio por un rato y Remus miró a su amigo con aprehensión, notando todas las diferentes emociones apareciendo y desapareciendo en los ojos grises, hasta que Sirius pareció llegar a una conclusión.

—Por favor, dime que estás bromeado. ¿Harry está embarazado? —preguntó Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos y se dejó caer en una silla, sintiendo como si sus piernas no pudieran sostenerle más. ¿Su ahijado embarazado? No, eso no podía ser. No podía haber tenido sexo con Marc; demonios, se había rehusado cuando lo había intentado, ¿no? Era imposible que su cachorro estuviera embarazado.

—Desearía que así fuera —murmuró Remus y se mordió el labio—. Tiene casi tres meses.

—Pero dijiste que no había tenido sexo con Marc. Lo rechazó hace semanas —murmuró Sirius, confundido.

—No, no tuvo sexo con él. —Remus se movió incómodamente en su silla. En cualquier minuto Sirius conectaría los puntos y el infierno de desataría.

—Así que está embarazado, pero no tuvo sexo con su novio —dijo Sirius lentamente, sus dedos golpeteando la tabla de madera severamente—. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero sinceramente espero que Harry haya estado engañando a Marc. Por favor, dime que fue infiel.

—No lo fue, sabes que nunca haría algo así, Padfoot —respondió Remus suavemente.

Manos se apretaron apretadamente en puños y Remus contuvo el aliento.

—¿MI AHIJADO FUE VIOLADO?

El grito vibró contra las paredes y Remus hizo un rictus, lanzando una mirada fugaz hacia las escaleras, preguntándose si Harry se había despertado.

—Trata de tranquilizarte, ¿sí? —siseó Remus—. ¡Harry está durmiendo!

—¿Quieres que esté tranquilo cuando oigo que mi ahijado fue violado? —espetó Sirius en respuesta y arrojó su puño contra la mesa, ignorando la forma en la que el dolor se disparó por su brazo—. ¿Por qué no nos dijo? ¡Podríamos haberle ayudado! ¿Quién es el jodido hijo de puta que le hizo eso? ¡Voy a arrancarle los miembros, metérselos tanto por el culo que los toserá por semanas, cortarle la polla en jodidos pedazos diminutos y estrangularlo con sus propias vísceras antes de prenderle fuego!

—¡No nos dijo porque no puede recordarlo! Fue drogado. —Remus suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—Fue drogado, violado y aparentemente forzado a tomarse una poción de embarazo —comenzó Sirius espeluznantemente tranquilo, y un peligroso brillo apareció en sus ojos—. Me aseguraré de que ese tipo experimente el infierno en la tierra cuando lo encuentre.

Remus no dudó por un segundo que su amigo estaba fanfarroneando.

Sirius respiró pesadamente y comenzó a murmurar algo por lo bajo, que sonaba mucho a maldiciones soltadas y más cosas que le gustaría hacerle al tipo. De repente volvió a alzar la mirada.

—¿Qué va a hacer Harry? ¿Cómo reaccionó?

—No bien, obviamente. Estaba totalmente conmocionado. No puedo culparlo, por supuesto. —Remus miró fuera de la ventana—. Le pidió a Pomfrey que sacara al bebé, pero tiene mucho tiempo ahora. Tiene que cargarlo hasta el nacimiento.

—¿Va a quedarse con el bebé?

—No estoy seguro. —Remus negó con la cabeza lentamente—. La enfermera le dio la opción de adopción, pero todavía tiene tiempo para decidir. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás decida quedarse con él, quizás no. De cualquier manera vamos a estar allí para él.

—Por supuesto. —Sirius se mordió el labio. Pareció vacilar por un momento—. La lechuza trajo una carta de Marc.

Remus respiró profundo.

—¿La leíste? —preguntó con recelo. No le sorprendería si la hubiera leído, el pequeño fisgón. Sirius nunca se había resistido a la tentación de leer la carta de otra persona. Después de varias peleas respecto a ello, sus amigos sólo se habían dado por vencidos. Sirius era demasiado curioso.

Sirius se removió en su silla con una mirada culpable en el rostro.

—¡Sirius! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es de mala educación leer las cartas dirigidas a alguien más? ¡Por Merlín, es tu ahijado! —gruñó Remus.

Ojos grises rodaron en molestia.

—Sí, sí, no puedo leer esas cartas, pero sólo tenía curiosidad.

Remus apretó la mandíbula y cabeceó.

—Como sea. —Se puso serio de repente—. Escribió que planea visitar a Harry mañana.

—Oh, mierda —gimió Remus—. Tenemos que avisarle a Harry.

Sirius asintió y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Decirle a tu novio que fuiste violado inconscientemente y estabas embarazado de otro tipo... ¿Cómo reaccionaría Marc?

* * *

Harry se despertó al sentir su cabello siendo acariciado y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sus ojos se sentían grumosos y pesados, al igual que su cabeza. Lentamente, recordó todo y apretó sus puños bajo las sábanas. Las ganas de llorar amenazaron con volver a apoderarse de él, pero las reprimió. Llorar no le ayudaría; daría una sensación de alivio temporal en el mejor de los casos, pero eso no duraría mucho.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y volteó su cabeza para mirar a Sirius, sentado a su lado en la cama.

—Oye, chico —susurró Sirius.

—Oye —dijo Harry con voz ronca y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—. ¿Qué hora es?

Sirius susurró un encantamiento Tempus.

—Casi las dos de la tarde.

—¿Me perdí el almuerzo? —Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Su estómago se sentía vacío, pero no sabía si era por hambre o sólo la misma sensación que había tenido antes, cuando recibió las noticias.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Remus hará algo para ti —le tranquilizó su padrino.

Harry le miró detenidamente, con ojos inquietos.

—¿Te contó? —preguntó suavemente.

Sirius asintió con un suspiro.

—Sí, me contó.

Harry volvió a bajar la mirada, temeroso de encontrarse con los ojos del otro hombre.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó con una vocecita. ¿Sirius estaría decepcionado ahora que su ahijado había conseguido quedar embarazado a la edad de dieciocho? De acuerdo, no era su culpa, pero tal vez Sirius pensaba que lo era después de todo. No podía soportar la idea de decepcionar a su padrino.

—Cachorro tonto —murmuró Sirius y tiró de Harry en un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Por qué demonios estaría enfadado contigo? Esto no es tu culpa. Cuando encuentre a ese hijo de puta que te hizo esto, haré de su vida un infierno.

Harry sorbió por su nariz y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sirius, pegándose a su padrino y aceptando el consuelo que se le daba con afán.

—Harry, hoy llegó una carta para ti —empezó Sirius, muy a su pesar.

Harry alzó la mirada confundido.

—¿Una carta? ¿De quién?

—Marc. Quiere verte mañana.

Las sensaciones iniciales fueron felicidad y emoción, pero se desvanecieron rápidamente cuando se percató de que tenía que decirle a Marc de su embarazo. Tragó saliva, pero su boca se sentía seca. ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría? Joder, ¿cómo reaccionaría Marc? No le dejaría, ¿cierto? Aun si el bebé no era suyo, no le dejaría, ¿verdad? No podía dejarle.

Una sensación de pánico se elevó en su estómago, tratando de apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, pero como a las ganas de llorar, Harry la contuvo. No serviría entrar en pánico ahora. Marc le amaba; estaría allí para él. Tenía que estar.

—¿Harry? —dijo Sirius suavemente.

—C-creo que le diré mañana. —Harry se mordió los labios, evitando los ojos grises—. Retrasarlo no sirve de nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, tiene derecho a saberlo —murmuró Harry y miró hacia sus manos apretadas.

—¿Quieres que yo o Remus estemos contigo cuando le digas? —ofreció Sirius y agarró uno de sus puños, persuadiéndolo para abrir su mano.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, puedo manejarlo yo solo.

Sirius abrió la boca, pero Harry interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Les llamaré si necesito su ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Sirius asintió con un suspiro resignado—. Entonces, ehm, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? —preguntó con vacilación.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—No lo sé —respondió suavemente—. Simplemente... no quiero pensar en ello. Sólo por un tiempo —murmuró.

Sirius asintió despacio.

—Bueno, sabes que siempre puedes venir conmigo o Remus para hablar, ¿verdad? Estamos aquí para apoyarte.

—Gracias. —Harry sonrió agradecido.

* * *

El siguiente día, Harry estaba esperando nerviosamente en la sala de estar, un taza de té verde frente a él en la mesita de café, dejado para enfriarse. El reloj mostraba que eran pasadas las nueve y media y Marc llegaría en cualquier minuto. Harry realmente no tenía idea de cómo decirle que estaba embarazado. Él mismo seguía en shock, y si no fuera por sus náuseas esa mañana, habría pensado que todo había sido un sueño. Toda la noche había intentado recordar si había conocido a alguien tres meses atrás que podía haberle drogado, pero nadie le venía a la mente. Después de su exilio de la torre Gryffindor, sólo le hablaba a su familia, Draco y a Marc, sin acercarse a nadie más en caso de que también le traicionaran.

Se preguntaba si alguien había sido capaz de entrar a su habitación privada en Hogwarts mientras estaba dormido y le había drogado de alguna manera. No sabía y le hacía sentir muy inseguro. Si alguien había sido capaz de violarle sin que lo supiera, ¿quién sabía lo que podría pasarle más adelante? Racionalmente, sabía que nadie desconocido podría entrar a la casa sin disparar las alarmas y despertar a Sirius y a Remus, pero ello no le quitaba la sensación de malestar y pánico.

Respiró profundo y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, mirando hacia el suelo. Su estómago estaba agitándose con malestar y con cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más y más nervioso. Todavía no sabía cómo darle la noticia a Marc, pero suponía que encontraría la mejor manera cuando le viera.

Su cabeza se alzó de golpe cuando sonó el timbre y se levantó, con las manos apretadas en la tela de sus pantalones. Sólo necesitaba permanecer tranquilo.

Marc entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos brillando con emoción.

—¡Harry! ¡Te extrañé tanto! —Caminó rápidamente hacia el otro chico, envolviéndolo en un abrazo y besándole suavemente en los labios.

Sirius permaneció inmóvil en la entrada, pareciendo inseguro de si quedarse o marcharse. Harry le hizo una señal para que se fuera; haría esto sin su ayuda.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? —preguntó Marc una vez que se sentaron en el sofá, Harry apoyado contra su costado derecho.

—Estuvieron bien; fuimos mucho la playa. —Harry sonrió débilmente, sus dedos tirando de un hilo suelto de su camisa.

—Yo también. —Marc soltó una risita—. Pensé que conseguiría un bonito bronceado antes de volver a Inglaterra. Las oportunidades de conseguir un bronceado aquí son remotas, después de todo.

Harry sólo pudo forzar una débil sonrisa por la broma y evitó sus ojos. Podía sentir su estómago revolviéndose y deseó fervientemente no tener que vomitar de nuevo. Ya tenía suficiente de ello para toda una vida.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una suave mano agarrando su mentón y volteando su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro con el ceño fruncido de Marc.

—Harry, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Sucedió algo? —Su mano se contorsionó involuntariamente ante el pensamiento de alguien haciéndole daño a su novio y Harry la agarró rápidamente y la puso en su regazo, a fin de no tener una magulladura en su mentón.

_Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás_. Harry respiró profundo y alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Marc.

—Marc, tengo que decirte algo.

Marc arrugó las cejas.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué? —preguntó con recelo, sin gustarle el tono apagado de Harry. ¿Qué había sucedido durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados?

—Remus me llevó ayer adonde Pomfrey —comenzó Harry inseguro. De verdad no sabía cómo decirle esto. Mierda, tal vez debería haber tomado la oferta de Sirius para estar con él ahora. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente terco?

—¿Para qué? ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Marc preocupado, y agarró la mano más pequeña de Harry apretadamente.

—Yo... de verdad no sé cómo decir esto. Digo, todavía no lo puedo creer y si Pomfrey no fuera conocida por no ser capaz de hacer una broma, habría pensado que estaba jugando conmigo, pero no es así —farfulló Harry, sintiendo el familiar escozor de las lágrimas tras sus ojos. Las contuvo; no lloraría ahora, no ahora.

—Harry, deja de parlotear —ordenó Marc—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dijo Pomfrey?

—Es... Estoy embarazado.

Allí, lo había dicho. Ya estaba afuera. No había vuelta atrás.

Harry miró a Marc, que había palidecido y estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca cual pez jadeando por aire. Marc cabeceó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, mordiéndose el labio.

Segundos pasaron y Harry se puso nervioso. ¿Por qué Marc no estaba diciendo nada? ¿Cómo se estaba sintiendo ahora? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—¿Marc? —susurró Harry cuando fue claro que Marc no comenzaría a hablar primero.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Marc abruptamente, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en la estantería frente a ellos.

—No... no lo sé —respondió Harry y se removió un poco en el sofá.

El aire se estaba volviendo pesado con algo y a Harry no le gustaba la sensación. El rostro de Marc estaba vacío, así que no podía leer sus emociones y por consiguiente, no podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Y eso le puso más nervioso. No le gustaba mirar el rostro vacío de Marc. Marc había sido un libro abierto para él desde el momento en el que comenzaron a salir en serio. No poder adivinar lo que pensaba era aterrador, especialmente en este momento.

—¿Por qué no sabes? —preguntó Marc mordazmente y cuando se volteó para mirar a Harry, el chico se quedó atónito por la feroz mirada de engaño y dolor en los ojos del otro—. ¿No sabes con quién te acostaste?

—¡No me acosté con nadie! —exclamó Harry consternado. ¿Por qué Marc pensaba eso? Debía saber que Harry no le traicionaría y que nunca le engañaría. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Bueno, claramente lo hiciste, porque de otra manera, ¿cómo quedaste embarazado? —espetó Marc y sonrió con desprecio—. De verdad, ¿por qué serías tan estúpido de acostarte con alguien y tomar una poción de embarazo? ¿Qué idiota crees que soy? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? No follaste conmigo, ¿pero abres las piernas para algún otro tipo?

Harry tembló cuando sintió el dolor y la furia acumulándose en él. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarle de engañarlo y llamarle una puta? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él?

—¡FUI VIOLADO! —Gritó, sus manos apretándose en puños—. ¡FUI DROGADO Y VIOLADO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ACUSARME DE SER INFIEL?! ¡NUNCA TE ENGAÑÉ!

Marc se levantó con una mofa.

—Sí, bien, ve a contarle esa patética tragedia a otro. ¿De verdad esperas que crea que alguien fue capaz de drogarte y violarte cuando eres uno de los magos más poderosos que conozco? Joder, nadie en Hogwarts podía acercarse a ti y, ¿esperas que te crea cuando me dices eso? No quiero hacerme cargo de un niño que no es mío —comentó con desprecio, sus ojos una vez cálidos mirando fríamente ahora a un Harry inmóvil—. No es mi culpa que la cagaras.

—No puedes dejarme —susurró Harry, negando. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. En cualquier minuto se despertaría y se daría cuenta de que todavía tenía que tener esta conversación con Marc y seguramente sucedería de otra manera. Esto no estaba pasado. Marc no podía estarle acusando de engañarle. Dijo que le amaba —¿dónde estaba ese amor ahora?

—¡Demonios que puedo! Vuelve con ese bastardo; es su hijo, no mío. ¡Obviamente te gusta más él que yo! —Marc retrocedió y sin mirar atrás ni una vez, salió airado de la casa, ignorando los llamados de Sirius, que había bajado las escaleras para escuchar el motivo de los gritos.

Harry miró a la pared opuesta en shock y se abrazó a sí mismo. Marc había roto con él. Le había dejado, justo cuando más le necesitaba. Esos eran los únicos pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza.

No notó las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, no escuchó los sollozos rotos que brotaron de su boca y difícilmente sintió dos fuertes brazos envolviéndose a su alrededor, meciéndole hacia atrás y hacia adelante como hacía un padre a su hijo afligido.

Marc ya no estaba. Había dejado a Harry, aun cuando prometió que no lo haría. Había contado con que Marc estaría allí para él, para ayudarle en esto. ¿Por qué Marc no le creía?

—Ssh, ahora descansa, cachorro —escuchó antes de sentir el rumor de un hechizo envolviéndole.

Calidez ascendió por su cuerpo, calentándole desde adentro, y su cabeza comenzó a sentirse confusa. _Un hechizo adormecedor_. Harry ni siquiera pensó en luchar contra él. La dichosa inconsciencia sonaba a cielo ahora. Para cuando su padrino le metió en la cama, ya estaba dormido.


	7. Capítulo 7

Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Harry no tiene idea alguna de lo que Draco hizo con él y el rubio no quiere confesar. Sin embargo, un descubrimiento fuerza a Draco a admitir lo que ha hecho. ¿Harry podrá perdonarlo alguna vez?

**Traducción conjunta entre: **LoversByHaters y DarkPotterMalfoy.

**Traductor: **DarkPotterMalfoy

* * *

**Gracias por esos 24 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos vía PM.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Harry despertó horas más tarde, no quería levantarse y bajar las escaleras. Se quedó mirando el techo, mordiéndose el labio, intentando contener las lágrimas que querían escapar. No quería llorar más. ¿De qué servía hacerlo? No recuperaría a Marc. Harry se atragantó un poco de emoción al coger la siguiente bocanada de aire. Marc. No podía creer que lo hubiese dejado; que hubiese roto con él. ¿Por qué para Marc fue tan fácil pensar que Harry lo había engañado, si nunca había mostrado interés en otra persona? Marc sabía muy bien que nunca lo engañaría, pero lo había dejado. No siquiera quiso escucharlo cuando le dijo la verdad.

Y ahora estaba solo. Había contando con que Marc le ayudaría y ahora ya no estaba allí. Harry no se hacía ilusiones de que Marc volviese. ¿Realmente podía culparlo? Estaba embarazado de otro hombre y Marc, claro está, no quería asumir la responsabilidad de un hijo que no era suyo.

Suspiró, sentándose con cautela. Al cabo de cinco minutos, las ganas de vomitar no aparecieron y suspiró de alivio. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que experimentar eso otra vez.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó jaleo abajo:

—¡Es mi mejor amigo! Me necesita, así que déjame subir—dijo en voz alta Draco y fuertes pisadas fueron hasta la sala de estar.

Harry se mordió el labio, mirando hacia la puerta con ansiedad. Hasta ahora Draco desconocía su situación, pero el rubio no pararía hasta que supiese lo que le pasaba. Con miedo se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Draco también lo abandonaría una vez supiese lo que llevaba dentro?

—Es mejor que vuelvas otro día—aconsejó Sirius, pero estaba claro que Draco no se detuvo.

—Quiero ver a Harry—respondió Draco, obstinado.

Hubo un largo momento de suave murmullo, antes de que Harry escuchase unos pasos familiares yendo a su habitación.

Harry tragó saliva, irguiéndose en la cama, colocándose la máscara de indiferencia.

La puerta se abrió y Draco estaba en la puerta con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—Vas a decirme que es exactamente lo que te ha pasado desde la última vez que me viste y no vas a mentirme—ordenó, cerrando la puerta con un audible chasquido y cruzó la habitación en pocos pasos.

—No sabía que hoy ibas a venir—sonrió, débil, jugueteando con la punta de la sábana.

Los grises ojos se entrecerraron.

—Sorpresa—se burló—. Ahora dime que es lo que pasa. Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte.

Harry suspiró, tirando de sus rodillas hasta colocar la barbilla sobre ellas. Miró por la ventana y murmuró:

—Marc y yo rompimos ayer—ignoró el estremecimiento que atravesó su cuerpo, apretando los labios.

El silencio reinaba pesadamente en la estancia, pero Harry se negaba a mirar al otro muchacho: no quería ver su lástima.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Draco finalmente, sonando neutral.

Harry tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos y apretando su mano en la tela de su camisa.

—¿Harry?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando estuvo con náuseas el último par de semanas?—comenzó Harry y por el rabillo vio que Draco asintió con cautela—. Hace unos días Remus me llevó a ver a Pomfrey.

—¿Y? ¿Ella ha descubierto lo que te las provoca?

—Sí, lo hizo—sonrió Harry, amargo, alcanzando su mesita de noche dónde Remus había colocados unos folletos sobre el embarazo masculino. Tomó unos cuantos y los puso en las manos de Draco, el cual dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

Harry enterró su cara entre sus rodillas, tensándose cuando Draco soltó un suave "Oh, Merlin". Harry se negaba a mirarlo a la cara, incluso después de haberle dado los folletos a Draco.

—¿Puedo considerar que no es su hijo?—rompió el silencio Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, no sé de quién es—dijo con dificultad.

—Así que estabas…

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos, haciendo que Harry se sintiese como si estuviese ahogándose. ¿Qué estaba pensando Draco ahora? ¿Pensaría que Harry era asqueroso, mancillado? ¿Lo abandonaría ahora?

Harry casi se apartó cuando sintió dos brazos deslizando a su alrededor, acostándolo sobre un cálido y duro pecho.

—¿Draco?—preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, Harry—susurró contra su pelo Draco.

—¿Está en la cárcel ese hijo de puta?

—Yo… yo no sé quién fue. No me acuerdo de nada—confesó Harry, con un nudo en la garganta—De hecho, si… si Pomfrey no me hubiese dicho que yo… yo estaba embarazado, nunca lo hubiese sabido.

—¿De… de cuánto estás?—preguntó Draco, tenso por la ira.

—Tres meses—respondió Harry, suave, limpiándose los ojos con las sábanas.

Draco se quedó helado.

—¿Tres meses? ¿Así que pasó durante el curso escolar?—preguntó, sorprendido.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, alzándola y mirando a Draco.

—Yo entendería, ya sabes, que no quieras ser mi amigo—dijo en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio.

Draco lo miró, incrédulo.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no iba a querer serlo?

—Porque, bueno, estoy esperando un bebe y ahora…—se detuvo, sin saber explicar cómo se sentía. Si Marc no se había quedado con él, ¿por qué Draco? Marc había sido su novio, pero Draco sólo su mejor amigo durante unos años. Era posible que a su mejor amigo no le gustase la idea de que estuviese embarazado de alguien que no conocía.

—¿Crees que iba a dejarte por estar embarazado?—preguntó Draco, burlándose—. Marc ha sido un idiota por dejarte. Si yo fuese tu novio, te hubiese apoyado y te hubiese dicho que te quedases con el bebé, y yo habría actuado como su propio padre. No me hubiese importado. Simplemente me hubiese asegurado de ser felices y que el bebé estuviese bien.

Harry parpadeó, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, sonriendo débilmente.

—Gracias—murmuró con voz entrecortada, abrazando a Draco de nuevo—. No sé cómo…—se interrumpió, pero Draco asintió, sabiendo lo que quería decir.

—Harry, estoy aquí, no me voy a ir—murmuró Draco, y Harry enterrando su cara en el cuello de Draco, frotándole la espalda.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Draco estaba mirando la pared de enfrente con la espalda reclinada contra el cabezal y Harry durmiendo a su lado. Acariciaba su suave pelo negro, no pudiendo resistirse a echar un vistazo al estómago de Harry de vez en cuando.

Harry llevaba el bebé. Estaba embarazado de tres meses. Y Draco era el padre.

Un sentimiento de culpa inmenso se alzó en su pecho, no muy diferente a la sensación que tuvo aquella mañana, hacía tres meses. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo había podido dejar a Harry embarazado? Sólo le había dado una versión adaptada de la poción de la lujuria. Hubiese sabido si le hubiese dado una poción de embarazo. Pero Harry nunca mentiría sobre ello. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido?

Cuando Draco había leído los folletos, no había caído en que él era el padre. Había asumido que Harry ya se había acostado con Marc, pero cuando Harry le había dicho de cuánto estaba, no había otra opción. En seis meses sería padre. Harry llevaba su bebé.

Se hubiese sentido orgulloso y emocionado, si no fuese por el hecho de que _Harry no tenía idea alguna de quién era el padre de su hijo_. Y nunca podría decírselo.

Draco tragó el nudo que estaba bloqueándole la garganta. Nunca sería capaz de decirle a Harry que estaba embarazado de su hijo. Si lo hacía, Harry nunca se lo perdonaría. Lo odiaría con toda seguridad y Draco no lo culparía por ello. Lo había violado. Si había estado con Harry aquella noche, había sido sólo por la poción. No porque se sintiese atraído por Draco. Si decía la verdad nunca volvería a ver a Harry y había una alta probabilidad de acabar en la cárcel. Si eso ocurría, Harry estaría fuera de su alcance y su bebé… Nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver a su hijo o hija crecer.

No podía permitir que eso sucediese. Incluso con la culpa revolviéndole el estómago, había tomado una decisión. Se quedaría al lado de Harry, apoyándolo con el bebé. Incluso si Harry nunca correspondía a sus sentimientos, nunca lo dejaría. Quería quedarse todo el tiempo que fuera posible, queriendo ver a su hijo crecer.

Con cuidado, colocó una mano sobre el estómago de Harry, cubriendo el lugar donde su hijo estaba descansando. Dio un suave beso en la frente de Harry y le susurró:

—Estaré ahí para ti, Harry, nunca te dejaré a ti o al bebé.

* * *

Cinco horas más tarde, Draco volvió a su casa, después de haber cenado temprano se fue a la biblioteca inmediatamente, intentando descubrir el motivo del embarazo de Harry.

Cogió cinco libros que pensó que podrían servirle de ayuda, acomodándose en una mesa redonda de madera oscura, hundiéndose en los mullidos cojines del sillón verde. Buscó entre las páginas del libro, pociones de amor y lujuria, comprobándolo con sus notas que tenía escondidas en su dormitorio. Las comparó con la poción de amor y frunció ceño. Hasta ahora no había encontrado nada que para que esa poción dejase embarazado. ¿Qué error había hecho? ¿Se había equivocado con algunos ingredientes? Nunca lo había hecho.

Una hora más tarde, Draco estaba listo para tirar sus libros, agitándose con cada capítulo que leía mientras no hallaba la respuesta.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el último libro, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con un párrafo en particular.

_Una de las cosas que ha de tener en cuenta al hacer esta poción, es que debe asegurarse que no debe mezclarse con una poción para alterar los recuerdos. Los ingredientes utilizados en la poción Memoriam creará, junto a la poción Lujuria, una poción de embarazo muy potente para los hombres. Si desea evitarlo, asegúrese de no combinar estas dos pociones._

Draco se quedó mirando el párrafo, estupefacto. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no revisar a fondo los libros sobre la poción Memoriam y Lujuria? Había noqueado a Harry. ¡Joder! Esto era malo. Si alguna vez salía… No creía que los aurores encontrasen los restos de su cuerpo una vez que Black hubiese acabado con él. Se estremeció, cerrando los libros, colocándolos uno por uno en su lugar designado.

Echó un último vistazo a las notas de su inventada poción, respirando profundo y murmuró:

—_Incendio_.

El fuego lamió el papel, comiéndoselo con avidez hasta que sólo quedó polvo negro. No evidencia alguna que pudiese apartar a Harry de él.

—Lo siento, Harry—susurró—. No te merezco—suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

Su madre parecía ansiosa por hablar con él. Si ella supiera que iba a ser abuela pronto.

Haciendo caso omiso a la punzada de culpabilidad atrapada en el fondo de su mente, regresó hacia la mansión. Mañana iría a hablar con Harry de nuevo, y trataría de averiguar lo que pensaba del bebé.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
